The Kryptonian Wolf
by Chunk127
Summary: Complete AU for both franchises After the Kents are killed by Amelia Clark is take in by Lucien. I have no idea how to summarize this. Clark/Chloe Selene/Michael.
1. Destiny Destroyed

Smallville is owned by the WB and DC

Underworld is owned by Les Wiseman

And I own a copy of Underworld Awakening with the worst gag reel ever.

* * *

Amelia drove into the small farm grown town she liked rural places like this. They reminded her of how humans use to exist before Viktor forced the elders to leap frog through time. Although that's not the only reason she has come to this town. Much like Viktor she can not abide by the taste of livestock. This is why once every 2-3 years she comes to a remote region and gorges herself on human blood. Gorge herself burn the bodies and the news cast chalks it up as a horrible fire.

Amelia has the car stopped close enough. She hears 5 heartbeats. Even better 2 of them are children, pure bloods no drugs or alcohol. She decides to start with the farm. Much bigger place so much less chance the two girls next door will hear their screams. She easily sneaks up on the farmer and sinks her teeth into his neck. Warm blood rushed into her mouth like a flood. She kept biting down and refused to let go. It wasn't until there was nothing left to drink that she finally let go and the dirty blond haired farmer fell to the floor.

Amelia was distracted as the farmer's wife came down checking to see what that racket was. She screams when she finds her husband's drained body. Amelia uses this to her advantage and attacks her from behind sinking her fangs into her neck. Amelia enjoys it as the red ambrosia slides down her throat and she's actually surprised by the wife's heartbeat going up it usually goes down when people die.

"Oh god don't look baby don't look don't lo-" The wife pleaded as life went out of her eyes. Amelia drops the red head and wonders who she was talking to. She looks up and sees a 5 year old little boy who just watched his mother die.

The boy had tears in his eyes and was ready to attack.

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "It will hurt worse if you fight it." The vampire elder warned.

The boy ran at her and tackled her causing them both to go flying through two walls landing outside. The two landed creating a crater and the boy unloaded on the vampire elder with lefts and rights. His dad taught him to control his strength but since he's gone he can't exactly ground him. He hits Amelia in the ribs and a couple times in the face knocking out some of her teeth including a fang. Amelia finally gets a grip on the kid and tosses him back into the house.

Amelia catches her breath as new fangs grow in. How did one child pack so much power into such tiny hands? She hasn't felt anything like that except for going up against Viktor and Marcus. She gets to her feet and decides to call it a day. However the wall to the house explodes and the boy crashes into her again knocking her to the floor. This time the boy got his hands around the vampire's neck and squeezed and pulled. The boy being as powerful as he was it wasn't long until a disgusting pop was heard and the elder's head came clean off.

From the woods the whole fight was watched by creatures with an uncanny resemblance to wolves but they were bigger and more human looking. At the command of their leader they stayed back. The head wolf went into the house and upstairs in the farmer's room so he could get some clothes on after he transforms back into a human. He came down stairs in white T shirt and jeans. He has a full brown beard and long brown hair and blue eyes. He comes to where the farmer and his wife fell and hears the boy sobbing cradling his mother's body.

"Mommy you can wake up now the bad lady won't hurt you anymore." The boy promised.

The man sat down next to the boy and saw his blue cerulean eyes and the black hair. "Son who is she?"

"My mom" The boy answered. "She won't wake up."

Lucien is muttering under his breath how is he going to explain this. "That's a different kind of sleep she's not going to wake up."

Clark looked at his mother and knows what she is thanks to accidentally running into a cow at full speed last month. "She's dead isn't she?"

Lucien wishes he didn't know what that word meant but he won't lie to the boy. "Yes"

Clark started crying. "But we didn't do anything wrong we didn't deserve this. Why did she attack us?"

Lucien just wrapped the child in his arms. "Sometimes bad things just happen to good people there's no method to it."

Clark just looks up at him. "So what's going to happen to me now?"

"Don't you have family?" Lucien asked.

Clark shook his head no while starting to cry. "All I had was them."

Lucien turned the boy around and hugged him. He imagines Viktor would do the same before blaming his kind like he did with Selene's family all those years ago. Funny thing was Lucien would never free William he is an uncontrollable monster that does nothing but makes more monsters. Lucien looks the boy over he can't be more than 4 or 5. Black hair Cerulean blue eyes. Make his hair brown and he could easily see this boy as the hybrid child he and Sonja were robbed of by Viktor. Especially considering how effortlessly he killed Amelia. He went up against an elder and there's not a scratch on him. "How would you like to come with me? Have a chance for revenge against the vampires for taking your family away."

Clark just nods as Lucien hears something Amelia's bodyguards. "Boy what's your name?"

"Clark Kent"

"It's nice to meet you Clark Kent my name is Lucien and you are about to see something that might scare you but please remember that I am your friend OK."

Clark nods as Lucien turns into a monster before the boys eyes. Clark watches as Lucien and the four others change into monster wolves for lack of a better word. Clark being so little just thinks it's cool because there are people who have to keep it a big secret like he does.

Amelia's security is quickly ripped apart they were expecting beer bellies with shotguns not Lycans and a dead elder. Lucien reverted back to human form and Clark walked out.

Clark looked on in wonder as the other Lycans transformed back into humans. One was an angry man who looked completely dedicated to the cause. The other three just looked like they were enjoying themselves. Clark approached them more curious then scared.

Clark looked at the group of Lycans. "How did you do that?"

Lucien just put his hand on his shoulder. "We're Lycans we can change into that at will when we're old enough."

Clark just looked up at them. "What about those guys he pointed to the dead vampires. And the bad girl that attacked my mom and dad."

Lucien just had a sad face. "Those are called vampires they drink blood."

"I hate them." Clark said looking at the bodies.

"Good kid that just makes you one of us." One of the Lycans said until a glare from Lucien told him to back off.

Lucien looked down to Clark and introduce him to his friends. "This is Raze, Simon, Jacob, and Auron."

"Can I go with you guys and be a Lycan?" Clark asked.

Lucien looked at him. "Wouldn't you rather stay here? This is your home."

Clark shakes his head no. "I have no friends or family no one will take me in because of how different I am. They'll think of me like a monster."

Lucien can see he won't give this up. And maybe it was sympathy or his own pain from the child he lost. "Clark…you can come with us I already told you so."

Out of Lucien's respect for the dead the Lycans bury the Kents and decide to bite Clark later that night. Clark Kent will never learn that he was once called Kal El of Krypton. Or of his spaceship in the storm cellar. His great destiny has been destroyed. Superman will never fly and lead the heroes. Amelia has destroyed his destiny and gave him a deeply embedded hatred of all vampires. He'll hunt them all and kill them all.

* * *

**15 Years Later Metropolis  
**

A pair of women are walking down the subway a blonde and brunette to be exact. The brunette just stared at the blond she's practically glowing with happiness she wonders what that is about. The brunette is curious as the blond is never this happy.

The brunette just stops and turns to the blond. "OK Chlo spill"

Chloe looked at the brunette in confusion. "What do you mean Lois?"

Lois just pointed at her. "You're practically glowing cuz. Did you win a Pulitzer and not tell me or are you finally getting out of the basement of the Daily Planet?"

Chloe rolled her eyes she hates that her cousin can read her so well. "Nothing that big Lois but a guy I know is coming into town tonight."

Lois smiled as she started getting the picture. "What kind of guy?"

"A guy I plan to spend as much time as I can with" Chloe answered.

Lois just looked over the picture. "So that's why I couldn't talk you into the dating website could have just told me you have a guy Chlo."

"You'd want details and we're not ready to spill yet." Chloe answered honestly lying to Lois is the one part she hates.

Chloe and Lois were rudely pushed aside by a man with long blond hair.

Lois just looks at the man. "Why don't you learn some manners you jerk?"

He was followed by three people one of whom Chloe recognizes as she's meeting him later tonight. The first one was dark skinned bald man in brown dirty clothes after him was a man with shorrt brown hair. The last one was easy enough to identify as Clark he was in a long black trench coat and black pantsblack hair and blue eyes.

Clark smelled the air behind him. "Raze 20 vampires are coming up behind us. And Viktor's little girl is leading the charge."

Raze sighed seeing them. Viktor took extra measures to add to the death dealers after Amelia was 'ripped apart by lycans'. He pulled out a machine gun and fired at the vampires shooting recklessly just trying to hit something as everyone fled. Not caring whoever he hit. To Clark's shock he did hit vampires but he also hit a couple civilians including Lois.

Clark pushed Raze hard into the wall. "Go, I'll deal with them."

Selene hid in the corner in shock. She was a death dealer for centuries but never saw quite an effective bullet as 3 of her friends melt away like they were exposed to sunlight. She also never saw a lycan attack his own like the black haired one did after the other one started shooting humans.

Clark walked over to Lois and saw the damage as the brunette girls was shot in the shoulder. Clark took a breath and breathed on her wound freezing the tissue damage until they can get her to a hospital. A vampire walks over and shoots Clark in the head with a silver bullet while he's distracted. The vampire's face turns to shock when the bullet bounced right off him.

Clark just got to his feet and glared at him. The vampire showed his fangs and Clark just kicked him in the stomach sending the vampire through the air right into the path of an oncoming train as he exploded on impact and blood splattered out. Clark turned around and just looked at his chest as all the bullets were fired and did nothing but bounce right off.

Clark just smiled and took his own gun out and started shooting the vampires with one shot each. Selene watched as 8 more of her friends fell apart. Clark walked over to the blond haired man who was helping another person that got shot and stuck a syringe in his arm and took out some of his blood.

Clark just looked at him. "Be thankful none of my brothers did this part." He jumped down the sewers at this point.

Selene caught a lycan trying to grab the blond haired man and take him with them she was actually impressed by the guy's courage. Selene aimed at the brown haired wolf and shot him full of silver bullets in grief from all the comrades she lost. She led the death dealers she had left into the sewer.

Chloe and Lois looked over the scene in shock what the hell did they stumble into. They see the last of Selene's men follow her down and he just turns to them and growls teeth out.

The blond haired man came over to Lois. "Is she OK?"

"I don't know." Chloe answered.

The man looked Lois over. "It's a flesh wound. And the ice should stop any further damage until we get her to he hospital Ms…"

"K-Sullivan, Chloe Sullivan."

The man offers his hand. "Michael Corvin"

* * *

Clark went down to the sewers he'll be home in mere moments…well maybe a little longer he takes his trench coat off and leaves it aside as the death dealers move in.

Clark turns to them. "Go away I'm busy tonight!"

The death dealers open fire and the bullets bounce off except one that goes into his pocket and Clark hears a glass shatter.

Clark reaches into his pocket and picks out shards of a glass ice skater he thought she would like it tonight but as usual vampires strike again. "That's it."

Clark let out a loud roar as his body started to changes shape as the death dealers continue their assault. First his arm grew a foot and then his whole body started growing hair as it grew. Clark's lycan from was bipedal standing at 10 ft tall. The death dealers standing at Selene's side were frozen in their tracks and Selene had to step back. Clark let out a howl and with simple movements tore the death dealers apart carving them to pieces with his claws or ripping them apart in his jaws. Selene retreated as she was the only one left. She saw that raw seething hatred before she often sees it in her own eyes.

Clark sees a vampire twitching for life and just steps on his skull. He lets out a mighty roar signaling his victory.

Lucien emerged from the tunnels watching the show. He was the one that bit Clark and he knows the reason Clark hasn't killed Selene is the same reason Lucien hasn't she reminds them so much of Sonja. Whom Clark has in his head thanks to Lucien.

Lucien looks up to Clark's eyes. "What did I tell you about using your Lycan form against vampires?"

Clark reverted to his human self and looked down at the floor. "Leave no witnesses. Sorry Dad"

Lucien just nodded knowing Selene will be the dutiful daughter and tell her father. "Be more mindful of it hopefully our man will pull the wool past Victor. Corvinus' heir."

Clark walked over to his trench coat and gave Lucien Michael's blood. Lucien held it and looked at Clark. "What happened to the rest of him?"

"Taking Corvinus' heirs that's your idea not mine it also got Jacob killed." Clark answered walking away.

* * *

Selene drove into the mansion full stop nearly knocking the gate down. She went right to the weapons dealer. She stops by the Death dealer Kahn and gives him one of the weapons she retrieved from the fallen lycan. "We have a serious problem. Where's Viktor?"

Selene entered the room to see Viktor having a talk with Kraven. Selene rolls her eyes at the disgusting troll of a vampire. Why Viktor gives him so much power she'll never know. The waste of space is a politician not a fighter.

Viktor looks at his adoptive daughter. "Where are the others?"

"They're dead." Selene answers.

Viktor stood there. "The scout said three lycans only you have should have handled that easily."

Selene just nodded if there was three lycans it wouldn't be a problem she has killed as many on her own. "The last lycan, Is it possible for William to regain his human form?"

Viktor calmly shakes his head no. "He is a mad beast locked in his cage for eternity leave him where he is."

Kraven cut in. "Could it just be that our Death dealer is upset that she played cowgirl and had her spurns handed to her."

Selene glared at him and pulled out a knife. "I'm not. We emptied entire magazines into that creature and they bounced right off. And his lycan form he was twice the size and more powerful than any Lycan I've ever seen before. I still don't know why he spared me." Selene slit her arm with the knife. "You don't believe me see for yourselves."

Viktor could see the passion and distress in Selene's eyes he knew she was telling the truth. Though it wouldn't hurt to know what exactly they're up against. He drinks some of her blood and sees images of Michael along with Clark in the subway. "Abomination…Kraven"

Kraven instantly turns around alert. "Yes my lord."

"Find out everything you can on this new form of Lycan." Viktor ordered.

Kraven just nodded and ran out the room. "Yes my lord."

* * *

Selene gathered up another round of Death dealers to cover the Subway tunnels. Kraven called Soren and arranged for a departure from the mansion by car. They waited and Lucien and Raze showed up.

Kraven just glared at the lycan elder. "What did I tell you lay low and keep your little science project on a leash."

Lucien just grabbed the cowardly vampire by the throat. "Mind your words Kraven for they could be your last."

Lucien let go and Kraven gasped for breath and warned. "Viktor knows about Clark. Your boy's days wouldn't be numbered if you had listened to me and laid low."

"If you had done your job and kept the girl in check Viktor would not be awake right now. And if your kind had followed your own rules Clark would be living a happy life as a farmer's son." Lucien replied.

"So where is he now?" Kraven asked. If Viktor finds out about this coup Clark is pretty much their big gun against Viktor.

Lucien shrugged he had no clue. "Probably off to be with his mate that he doesn't think I know about."

Kraven rolled his eyes. "The beast is in love. So who's the girl?"

Lucien got out of the car. "I'm his father not his handler."

* * *

Chloe got out of the shower and rapped herself in a robe. Lois is downstairs in her apartment out like a light thanks to the painkillers she was given. Even for her life this was a strange day. Her private life mixed with her other life. She smiles blissfully hearing someone tap on her window. Mainly because she only knows of one person who would knock on her apartment building window when it's on the 6th floor.

Chloe opens the window and Clark floats in. Chloe still can't get over all the stuff Clark can do. "How do you do that?"

Clark just shrugs. "I just do. I learned being different is a blessing not a curse a long time ago."

Chloe just nodded. "So how's your life?" Chloe asked.

"Bloody as always." Clark answered. "So how's your cousin?"

"Lois is knocked out on painkillers downstairs in her apartment and we're both still working at the Daily Planet basement." Chloe answered.

The two stood in silence for a moment until Chloe stopped it. "So are we caught up now?"

Clark just nodded. "Oh yeah." The twos lips collide and their tongues seek each other out. Clark has been gone for too long as his hands slide down and unties Chloe's robe letting it fall to the floor.

* * *

Chloe woke up on Clark's chest seeing Clark has probably been awake since the sun touched him. She starts drawing lines on his chest with her fingernails "So are you going to be in Metropolis for a while this time?"

"If the blood's a match I'm here to stay." Clark informed Chloe who just erupted into a bright smile.

Chloe had another thought going through her head though. "Clark if you're this big bad super wolf can't they just send you after Viktor and go home."

Clark couldn't doubt the logic in Chloe's reasoning. "I think this is something Lucien wants to deal with himself. Viktor killed his whole family until he found me."

Chloe nodded seeing Lucien had justification for his vengeance considering what Clark told her after he said Sonja in his sleep one night. "Is it a crime to want to see my husband more often?"

Clark just smiled at her and kissed her on her forehead. "No more then me blowing off the others so I can see my wife."

* * *

Author's notes

Don't ask how this one got in my head. After ANP's wish episode I was curious what Clark would be like as a werewolf and didn't want to do another Buffy crossover.


	2. The Reporter and The Wolf

Chloe grunted in pain as she was tossed down the steps. Hell of a way to end a three year friendship. She and Lana were put in the ICU for Smallville general after both were electrocuted at homecoming. They were two of the five lucky ones. Everyone else died from electrocution at homecoming. They however lived and spent a year in a coma as a result. Waking up within a week of each other. They bonded over the year they missed. They even went to Met U together after being pulled out of Smallville high and home schooled. But as Chloe found out they were marked from that town and it didn't go away.

Lana joined a sorority only problem was all the sisters were vampires and they turned her. Chloe looked it up it was some experiment with those damn rocks that caused the power surge at homecoming in the first place. Chloe learned that the only way to kill these things is to stab them in the heart with said rock.

Chloe got to her feet she didn't count on them all having super human strength she thought they just ate people. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you Lana."

Chloe went to stake her but Lana just wrenched her arm and the blond dropped the stake. "I'm not. I'm going to live forever goodbye Chloe. I wish you hadn't stuck your nose where it wasn't wanted."

As Lana was bringing her fangs down the front door exploded into splinters as a big black blur entered. The blur tackled Lana and turned into a giant wolf before Chloe's eyes. Lana screamed in pain as the wolf bit down on her neck. And pulled her legs with his arms ripping her head off.

Chloe looked away Lana killed seven people since being turned but she didn't want to see her die. Buffy looked at the creature surprised what the hell is he?

Buffy growled as her fangs came out. She rushed the wolf while it was ripping apart Lana and tried to jump on his back. The wolf just turned around and caught her in mid air with an open hand and impaled her on his claws. He made a swift movement and Buffy Saunders was cut in half at the waist.

The 10 foot tall wolf approached the last two vampires but when he got close he felt horrible. He never felt pain like that as he collapsed to the floor. Chloe looked on as the wolf shrunk down and became a man. A very cute man with black hair and beautiful eyes. Chloe sees her meteor rock stake glowing that must be what's causing it. She runs up grabs the stake and throws it out the window.

Clark feels his body cool off. It felt like his whole body was on fire there. He grabs one vampire in a headlock and quickly punches the others head into pieces. Clark pulls on the last vampire's hair pulling her head back and heat comes out of his eyes as he fries her to dust.

Clark walked over to Chloe and helped her up. "You're safe now."

Chloe just looked at him. "Says the werewolf to his dinner"

Clark just looked at the floor. "I-I was just trying to put an end to the twisted experiment. And for the record I'm a lycan. If I was a werewolf we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Chloe just looked at him. "How do you know this is an experiment and not genuine vampires?"

"Genuine vampires die when they're exposed to sunlight these things just got headaches." Clark replied like it should have been obvious.

Chloe was shocked as she looked at him. "So if this is an experiment. Who did it and how do I kill him?"

Clark just smiled too late. "Lionel Luthor did it and I already killed him for it. Didn't you ever wonder how he really beat that rare liver disease?"

Chloe shrugged. "Honestly I thought he just stole Lex's." Chloe responds meaning his son who has been in a coma since they fished him out of the river 4 years ago.

Chloe looks over to Lana's body. "Was there a way to save her?"

Clark just shakes his head no. "They were working on a serum but Lionel had the project scrapped. My guess is he didn't want anything that could kill him and the girls could only live off of human blood."

"Hope he screamed." Chloe said as a tear went down her eye. Clark tried to approach her but she put her hand up to stop him. "Pants"

Clark looked down and forgot he was naked. "Sorry, clothes not really a big thing with my family." Clark stepped out for a second and back in wrapped in a black long coat. "If it means anything Lionel did die screaming."

Chloe just looked at him. "What is it with guys and long coats that make them think they look cool?"

Clark just shrugged. "This is just a convenient robe when I'm done being the wolf. So is there somewhere I can take you."

Chloe just nodded and asked him to take her to Lois' apartment after giving him the address. She doesn't want to be alone.

* * *

Chloe opened her eyes as the sunlight hit her in the face. She turns her head and sees a letter on the table next to her bed.

"Dad called me in rather be with you. Hopefully see you tonight. I love you. Clark"

Chloe put the letter down it's been 2 years since she met Clark after that vampire massacre or as the papers say sorority drug deal gone bad. She doesn't know when it happened but they fell in love with each other and got married 6 months ago. She's still human she's been bugging Clark about biting her but he flat out refuses. In his words it's to protect her. He doesn't want her stuck in the war he's in.

Chloe hears a knock on the door. She gets dressed and its Lois all dressed and in a sling. "So how are you feeling?"

Lois shrugged. "Like I did Mushrooms and a cat bit me on the arm." She answered honestly. "Drugs really did a number on my head too could have sworn I saw a guy flying out your window last night."

Chloe got dressed and came out in her usual business suit. "So you are you ready for another day in the dungeon?"

Lois just nodded until she saw a ring on Chloe's finger. "What the hell is that?"

"What the hell is what?" Chloe asked.

Lois wasn't playing her game. She lifted Chloe's finger and pointed out. "This thing Chloe, because I'd swear it was an engagement ring."

Chloe is kicking herself she had a hard enough time to get Clark to go through it. She was so happy to wear it she never took it off last night. "Um it's a wedding ring actually." She sees Lois it's like her head is a tea kettle she's expecting smoke to come out of her ears. "I've only been married for 6 months."

Lois just looked at her mouth wide open. "Just six months huh, that makes everything so much better. So how did you guys meet and more importantly I want to know who's married to my cousin."

Chloe was trying to figure it out. "His name is Clark and he's a bounty hunter." This is as accurate as she can describe Clark's work since he's always hunting vampires and Corvinus' heirs. "We met a little less than two years ago."

* * *

**Flashback: The Daily Planet 2 years ago**

Chloe had returned for her first day back at work. Lana's funeral was 2 days ago she was thankful Lois was there for her and so was Clark of all people though she really doesn't know what to make of him. He stayed for the funeral and listened to her when she drank her sorrows away but shut down when the conversation focused on him.

"Chloe"

Chloe turned around and speaking of the good listener here he is. "Clark what are you doing here?"

"I need help with something." Clark said and noticed Chloe's look. "Did I come at a bad time?"

Chloe shakes her head. "No, its fine so what can I do for you?"

"I need your help to find someone." Clark said he sniffed air until his nose was sore but he can't find her and he wants to before Raze does because he'll just take her to the scientist.

Chloe just nods. "Does this person have a name?"

"Eva Korvinalt"

Chloe just looks at him. "That's a weird name."

Clark just smiled he wonders if it's her curiosity that makes her a great journalist. "Trust me the whole damn family is weird."

"I can probably find her. But I want something in return." Chloe stated her part of the deal.

Clark just looked at her funny. "You figured saving your life would be something."

Chloe just laughs. "It does but I want your last name and a present."

Clark sighs she's lucky he doesn't attack humans. "My last name is Kent and I'll see what I can do."

Clark watched Chloe get to work she's very good with a computer. Even encryption don't stand up to her. Very government stuff. "Chloe, is this legal?"

"No, but I want to pay you back for the other night." Chloe answered as she walked to the printer and handed Clark everything she could find on the girl.

Clark looked over everything. He makes a vow in his head to never cross Chloe Sullivan. "Poor girl had braces till she was 18. Thanks for the help."

Chloe watches Clark leave and now that he's gone she can look him up.

* * *

Chloe was walking home that night. Her car was in the shop and hey she solved she solve a 13 year old missing person double homicide. She sees 4 guys walking up behind her. This is bad. She makes it to the block of her motel but is pulled into an alley by an unseen fifth person. She starts struggling to get free but at 5 on 1 it's a lost cause.

"Leave her alone." Clark shouted at them.

The thugs just smiled and the leader asked. "Who are you and how are you going to stop us?"

Clark just smiled as he took off his coat and his eyes changed color. "I'm the Wolfman."

Clark shifted right into his lycan form and what followed were girly screams as 4 grown men ran out of the alley piss running down their legs.

Clark had number five pinned down his claws digging into the man's back. Chloe saw it in his eyes he was going to kill him. "Clark let him up. He's not worth it."

Clark released the grip and the guy ran in the other direction. He takes human form and puts his jacket back on. "You should have let me kill him."

"And let you go down for murder." Chloe replied.

"They would have just called it a random animal attack." Clark stated from experience with vampire bodies.

Chloe just looked at him. "How can you kill so easily?"

Clark just shrugged. "It was how I was raised."

Chloe read up on him. "The Kents, would they have wanted this for you."

"Probably not" Clark answered as he went behind a trashcan and pulled out a bouquet of flowers and threw them at Chloe who easily caught them. "I'm sorry I scared you but those men would have raped and killed you if I hadn't stopped them. I didn't want anything happening to you. I-I-I got those for you."

Chloe smiled as it sunk in this guy has no idea how to talk to a girl or function in the real world. She watches him leave but shouts out. "I know how your parents died. Two puncture wounds in each of their necks and all their blood was drained is that why you hate them."

Clark just nodded. "I was already strong and fast when vampires paid a visit I wasn't fast enough to save my father I found him on the floor not moving. I watched a vampire drain my mother dry I was too scared to move or look away despite how much she pleaded. I was 5 years old at the time so I fought back and I won right after the fight Lucien found me and he made me a lycan. He gave me the opportunity to avenge my family."

Chloe frowned. "That sounds like a horrible life."

Clark just shrugged. "Lucien did what he could. Besides it beat a foster family that goes honey Clark just lifted our car let's take him to the nearest lab and get him dissected so we can make a small fortune."

Chloe just looked at him. "If all you care about is exterminating vampires why did you save me twice now and come back tonight."

Clark shrugged as he started floating in the air. "Because I like you" was his only response as he started flying through the sky.

Chloe just smiled. "I like you too. You want to gout on a date maybe dinner and a movie tommorow."

Clark just nods. "I'd like that."

* * *

Back in the present Lucien is with the Lycan scientist working on his science project. While Clark is powerful there is no vampire awake as powerful as Viktor. Lucien doesn't want to risk Clark losing. Lucien smells the air around him and knows his adopted son has made it home and he spent the night with whoever this mystery mate of his has been for the past year at least.

"Where did you go?" Lucien asked looking at Clark.

Clark shrugged. "I like jumping around the tall buildings in Metropolis." Clark looks at the strung up body. "Another failure."

Lucien nods. "We are about to try out Michael's blood."

Clark rolls his eyes not exactly happy. "You woke me up at the crack of dawn for this?"

Lucien just has a crooked smile. "Well sorry to interrupt your sleep after jumping around all night."

The scientist just smiles as he works on Michael's blood. "Positive."

Lucien looks to Clark. "I could use your help in retrieving him."

Clark just gave him a look that simply said good luck with that. "Going through Corvinus' heirs and kidnapping them that's your idea not mine."

Lucien just nods he knew it would never work but there's no harm in trying.

The scientist saw that Lucien had left the room and turned to Clark. "So how is Chloe anyway?"

"Well no one has tried to carve her open for her heart so that's something." Clark replied dryly.

Dr. Curtis Knox just looked up and smiled. "Hey that was necessity. I never kill without reason…at least not since Sophia grew fur. Besides I'd like to think our little meet and greet was what pushed you two kids over the edge."

* * *

**Metropolis Clock tower: 1 year ago.**

Chloe laid out strapped to a gurney. All she did was give a little blood for a blood drive. Now here she is strapped to a gurney held by a crazy doctor who reminds her of Clark for some reason.

Chloe looked at the comatose girl. "If your wife is sick, we should get her to a hospital."

Knox just smirked never seeing someone concerned about someone else while chained up. He almost regrets what he has to do. "Sophia's perfectly healthy. I've induced her coma simply to reduce her stress before the procedure."

Chloe glared at him. "You put her in a coma because you knew that she would freak if she knew that you were playing fatal games of operation with innocent people. That doesn't sound like eternal love to me."

"You've been around, what, two decades? What do you know about true love?" Knox asked.

Chloe just looked at him with a face full of regret. "I know there's someone that I want to live to see again."

Knox just smiled. "A schoolgirl crush. Very quaint. Unfortunately, you won't be able to say goodbye. Now, let us begin."

Chloe glared at him. "I came here to help, not to be cut open by some Jack the Ripper wannabe!"

Knox just smiled thinking back on old times. "I was Jack the Ripper. I promise, I'll make this quick."

Chloe screamed in pain and Clark emerged in the room and quickly shoved his hand through Knox's chest as the doctor dropped to the floor.

Clark broke the restraints effortlessly. "Chloe are you OK?"

Chloe just nods until she sees Knox get up and grab an axe. "Clark!"

Knox walked over determined. "Your powers might be far beyond those of mortal men, but you've met your match."

The axe came down on Clark and shattered to pieces. Clark just looked him over. "You don't smell like a vampire?"

Knox just stared at him. "I'm an Immortal boy."

"What do you want?" Clark asked.

"To live without seeing the woman I love grow old and turn to dust." Knox replied.

Clark just smiled he's found a replacement for Singe whom was killed when Death Dealers stormed his lab. The lycan scientist always viewed him as an experiment and rigorously tortured him in his youth. If Clark danced he would have danced on his grave.

"I have a proposition for you."

* * *

Clark walked Chloe home that night. He hasn't been so scared in his life since the day he met Amelia. He thought he was going to have to bury her or even worse vampires had gotten to her.

Chloe glared at Clark this had been one weird ass night. "So the guy tries to kill me and you end up giving him a job."

Clark shrugged and acted innocent. "We needed a new scientist besides someone taught me killing humans was evil no matter what."

Chloe looked at him. No, no using her own words against her. "So where have you been the last 6 weeks?" Not that Chloe minds. The long distance relationship makes it easy to focus on her work.

"Jamaica, California, and Miami" Clark answered. "You'd figure vampires would hide in places less sunny."

Clark followed Chloe up as she opened the door to her apartment complex. Chloe got to her room and saw the nervous look on Clark's face. "Are you OK haven't seen you so scared since I found out meteor rock weakens you."

Clark just nods. "It's stupid."

Chloe put her arms across her chest. "Try me?"

Clark just looked at her. "I was afraid that...I was going to lose you and that flat out terrified me. I was actually relieved to hear you scream because it meant you were still alive."

A silent smile came across Chloe's face. "You love me."

Clark just smiled this year has been a whirlwind to him he never expected to feel like this Lucien tried to get him to go out with female lycans and humans, hell he tried a skinwalker but he was always too obsessed with the mission. Chloe is also the only one to call him out besides Lucien. "Yea, I love you Chloe Sullivan."

Chloe just smiles. "I love you too." Chloe tries to pull him in but Clark stops her.

Clark is nervous he loves her but he's not sure about this. "Chloe last time we tried I hurt you."

Chloe sighed she knew that was coming. Last time Clark grabbed with a little too much force and she had to have her ribs taped. "Clark I'm one of 2 people that know how to hurt you. But you trust me not to hurt you because you love me. So I'm going to trust you not to hurt me."

Chloe wrapped her arms around Clark and pulled him in with a kiss. Chloe kicked the door close behind them to save it from being kicked into a million little pieces if Clark had done it.

* * *

Back in the present Clark was called out of the lab by Lucien.

Clark walked out and Lucien handed him a folder. He sees a dark figure running across rooftops. "What is this? Marcus isn't supposed to wake up for 50 years?"

Lucien smiled Clark always was observant made training him easy since he never forgot anything. "That's not Marcus son. We have no idea what this is."

Clark caught on. "And you want me to find out in case he's stronger then the average vampire."

Lucien just nodded. "Or I can go and you can collect Michael."

Clark shakes his head. "Don't be ridiculous if I go we can save on airfare. I'll be in Gotham in an hour."

* * *

In the vampire's castle Selene is working with Kahn who is looking at the Lycan's new bullets while she looks at security footage from the Subway.

Selene ran everything she could to find this guy but he's a ghost in the machine. She turns to Kahn. "Well I got nothing how about you?"

Kahn looks closely at the blue bullet. "Seems to release an ultraviolet liquid into the body on impact. The power of the sun harvested into a bullet. Probably started off as a tracer round for the army."

"And the Boy?" Viktor asked approaching them.

Selene pulled up the freeze frame. "This is the best shot we have of him but we can't ID him."

"Keep playing the footage." Viktor orders.

Selene hits play and the shootout starts. Viktor watches with curiosity as this boy seems more of a living weapon than anything else. Viktor sees a look between the boy and a blond girl. It's similar to the looks Sonja and Lucien shared in their secret relations. "There freeze the picture."

Selene does as ordered.

"Who is that girl?" Viktor asked.

Selene runs her face and soon enough she gets hits. "Chloe Sullivan she works in the basement of the Daily Planet. What's so important about her?"

Viktor just smiled he's found an opening. "That girl is his lover through her we can find him."

Selene just nodded as the footage played she sees the other lycan grab Michael. "They were after him." She quickly realized.

Viktor stares at the screen. "It appears they are. Selene find the boy I will find the girl see what she can tell us about our new lycan."

* * *

Author's notes

I wanted a chapter about their past so that it just doesn't feel like yeah I just threw these two together.

Thanks for the reviews.

Up Next: The race to Chloe.


	3. Bite of the Beast

Chloe was hard at work at the Daily Planet trying to get a new story. She got a call in the afternoon and just like that Clark is gone again which freed her up for overtime during the nightshift. Well the Bright side is Clark is still in America so it shouldn't take him too long to find whatever it is he's looking for. She was going through obituaries looking for leads. She's desperate and the only story she has is Clark's shootout which never even made the news. Clark believes there's some sort of supernatural Men in Black at work but she doubts it. She sees a bunch of people in black coming close they look like those death bringers Clark warned her about.

"Daily Planet how can I help you at this ungodly hour." Chloe asked while going through her desk.

"Chloe Sullivan" A man with long black hair asked.

Chloe found what she was looking for and just gets a tight grip on it. "That's right."

"I'm Soren I need you to come with us."

Chloe just looked at him people aren't stupid enough to fall for that are they. "Can I see a badge?"

"Of course"

Soren showed her a badge. The edges were bleeding no seal she can't believe they're trying to fool her with such a cheap piece of crap. "Get the feeling you're not cops."

Soren showed his fangs. "Get up now!"

Soren grabs Chloe by the hair and the blond reporter pulls out what she was holding in her desk a standard issue handgun she mastered using with Lois and Clark. Clark had left her a UV gun at home and at work. She said he was completely paranoid about her safety. She guesses she doesn't get to make fun of him anymore. Soren instantly lets go recognizing it as a lycan weapon and moves out of the way as another vampire is shot in the head as Chloe runs for the elevator.

Soren sees one has a gun pointed at Chloe and smacks it out of his hands as Chloe runs into the elevator. "Fool we need her alive."

Once inside Chloe was ransacking her purse. She was looking for the present Knox gave her and Clark on their wedding day as he and Sophia acted as witnesses. Lois told her it looked ridiculous but she never stopped keeping it close. She finds what she's looking for a pocket watch. She pushes the button and gets ready to run again as she approaches the third floor.

* * *

Clark was staring at a mansion or to be more particular looking below the mansion. This whole trip was a wash. Well at least he can see Chloe tonight. Clark takes out his cell and calls Lucien. "Dad it's me. We're all clear in Gotham it's just an idiot billionaire with too much money and too much time on his hands. I'm coming home."

Clark put the phone down and heard the ultrasonic signal in his head. Oh god it's like a hundred drummers are all going nuts in his head at once. Wait that's Chloe's watch without another thought he took off straight for Metropolis.

* * *

Michael Corvin came to his apartment after an agonizing day of work. Being an intern is a horrible place to be long hours little wages. He looks around the apartment he's not sure but he feels like he's being watched. He turns around and a brunette woman grabbed him by the throat and with one hand lifted him up against the wall.

"Why were they after you?" Selene asked.

Selene's questions were put on hold as she heard them coming as they fell through the floor. Lycans they must really want this guy. She takes aim and shoots the beasts as Michael takes the opportunity to run. Michael makes it to the elevator and Selene gave chase after him barely missing him when the door closed on her. She sees the lycans from Michael's apartment coming after her and shoots two before seeing how futile it is so she shoots the floor around her and spins around putting so many bullets in the floor she drops through the floor.

Michael is waiting for the elevator to open so he can get the hell out of here and when the door finally opens he is greeted by Lucien. "Hello Michael."

Selene saw Lucien close to Michael and wasted no time shooting the Lycan in the head and stomach among other places fatal to them. This would have spelled death for most Lycans but since Lucien was the first Lycan it will take more then a couple silver bullets to put him down. Lucien stumbled into the elevator and knocked Michael down. Lucien acted quick and bit the doctor on the side of his neck as he screamed in pain from the attack. Selene rushed into the elevator and dragged Michael out by his legs leaving Lucien alone. Lucien calmed down and drank a vial of blood and focused on pushing the silver out of him. The bullets fell to the floor as Selene got Michael to his feet and got him out of the building and into her car.

Lucien ran after them and jumped on Selene's car. Unlike Clark he has no problem attacking the vampire. He squeezes down his right hand a retractable blade comes out that he uses to stab through the top of the car. He does it two more times and the Blade goes through the car and stabs Selene in the arm.

The vampire slams on the brakes sending Lucien tumbling to the floor in front of the car. Selene takes the opportunity to run him down and knocks Lucien into the air. Lucien lands on his feet and tries to figure out how to pursue them until his cell phone rings.

Lucien looks at the phone and answers. "Whatever this is Raze it's going to have to wait."

"Clark just came in and rushed to Knox's lab. Whatever happened he's really upset and tearing the place apart."

Lucien frowned of course this has to happen now. When he is so close to getting his revenge on the vampires for what they've done. But no Michael's already bit and Clark is for all extensive purposes his son. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

**20 minutes earlier**

Chloe made it to the third floor and got to the window from there she ran down the fire escape to her little red bug of a car. She drove off seeing the vampires in pursuit but quickly faded into shadow. Chloe made it to their apartment complex and ran up all six flights into her room. She enters and sees an elderly man was waiting for her.

"Who the hell are you?" Chloe asked as she went into the kitchen.

Viktor just smiled and pulled out the gun Chloe was going for in the medicine cabinet. "Someone who wants to know about Clark Kent, what is he?"

Chloe just looked at the older man definitely a vampire. Chloe saw what she needed behind the man the light switches to her apartment. Chloe tries to run past Viktor but the elder vampire pushed her against the wall. Chloe tried crawling to the light switches and Viktor grabbed her when she was inches away.

"Dead or Alive child you will give me what I want." Viktor ordered.

Chloe just glared at him and spat in his face. She doesn't care what he does to her she'll never betray Clark least of all to a vampire.

Viktor growled as his fangs came out he hoisted Chloe up and bit her in the neck. Flashes of Chloe's life start playing before the vampire's eyes. He sees her mother walk out on her while she is a small child. He sees Clark rip apart fake vampires and is fast forwarded to her and Clark on her bed when Clark grabs too hard Chloe opens a lead box revealing a green rock that weakens Clark and he lets go.

Viktor dropped Chloe and walked over to her nightstand taking the lead box. He considers leaving but turns back around he's hungry and she's nothing but a Lycan's whore. Chloe tried to get up but couldn't she could barely see straight. She just reaches up with her hand she knows this place like the back of her hand. She quickly reached up and hit the last switch covering the room in UV light. Viktor immediately runs out of the room he has what he needs anyway.

Chloe sees three vampires shooting out the UV lights. However as they approach her the one in the back has a hole punched in his back as his heart is shoved through his chest for him to see as he dies. Clark moves his hand in one quick motion that no one sees and chops the head off of the vampire in front of him. The last vampire shoots him and the bullet bounces right off him. Clark just looked at him for a second before jumping and shifting on top of him. The vampire screamed as Clark ripped it apart limb by limb.

Clark reverted back to his human and ran over to Chloe. His worst nightmare just became a reality. He tries to hold her and support her neck but she cries out worse than when she got bit. Clark put her down and probably made it worse. Inside he's kicking himself how many times did Singe and Knox tell him. He moves in a blur and gets new clothes and comes out with the shower curtain from her bathroom and lays it out next to Chloe.

"Chloe, can you hear me."

Chloe just nods. "It hurts."

Clark just nodded in understanding when Lucien bit him it was the worst pain he ever felt. "Wait till the flashes start. Can you move I need you to roll onto the shower curtain."

Chloe rolls herself onto the middle of the shower curtain and Clark wraps her up in it completely so he can move at superspeed without worrying about breaking her. Knox was able to figure out that among other things he's a living solar panel. Carrying Chloe without covering her up could very well kill her now.

Clark ran in a mad dash to Knox's lab. "Help!"

Know saw it and ran over. "What happened?"

"Vampire bit her. I don't know who." Clark answered.

Knox just moved him aside. "Clark, you did what you could the rest is up to me now. I need you to wait outside."

Clark just waited outside pacing the floors. All his powers and there was nothing he could do to help her when she needed him most. Clark just takes his rage out on the building punching at walls and tables tearing them to pieces. A couple of the others try to stop him but are knocked aside or unconscious when he just moves his arms.

"Clark that's enough!" Lucien shouted.

Clark just looked inside seeing Knox at work. "I was supposed to protect her."

Lucien just walked up to him and hugged him knowing the pain he's in. "It wasn't your fault Clark. There was nothing you could have done. Nothing." Clark just broke down and stopped moving and looked in at the infirmary.

Lucien saw the unconscious blond in the infirmary. "She's beautiful your girlfriend?" Clark just walked away and Lucien frowned. "Your wife."

Clark went outside to soak up the view trying to get the picture of Chloe as she was out of his head.

"Were you ever going to tell me you were married?" Lucien asked.

Clark just shakes his head. "I didn't want her in the war. I thought I was protecting her. That's why we married in secret no one but Knox and Sophia knew. I should have sent her away what the hell was I thinking saying yes when she said we should get married."

Lucien just put his hand on his shoulder. "Clark you let her in. Personally I'm glad you did. Up until last year I thought you abandoned all hope of being in the world. I thought you were nothing more than a weapon a wolf shaped bullet. Don't regret what you feel for her cherish her she's not dead yet."

Clark just rolled his eyes. "Yeah so even if she doesn't die she'll be vampire. And I'm a walking solar battery I can never touch her again."

Lucien just looked at him. "The vampires held me down forced to me to watch her die. I'd do anything to see Sonja again even if I couldn't touch her."

The two were interrupted as Raze came outside. "Knox is looking for the two of you."

* * *

Michael looked at Selene he's got 5 minutes before she passes out at most. Just as he thought Selene zoned out and her car took a dive into the ocean forcing Michael to fish her out. Michael himself isn't feeling too good as his head took a knock on the dashboard when the car hit water. When Selene came to Michael hit the floor.

Selene looked down. This man fascinated her. Most men were concerned only about what they can get or their position of power. This man however helped a complete stranger. And once again he surprised her tonight. She pretty much kidnapped him but he still saved her life.

Selene looked at it in her head. It wasn't that far and she can make it home in time. She lifts Michael over her shoulders and makes for home.

* * *

Clark went to Knox and now that he's out of shock he sees Lucien's face. "Dear god what happened to you?"

Lucien just smiled at least he'll keep Clark focused on something else. "I got shot apart by a death dealer Selene to be precise."

Clark pouts at that if he had killed her when he had the chance. "I should have killed her when I had the chance."

"Never mourn the past Clark. Learn from it." Lucien answered.

Knox came out and looked at Lucien. "A second escape impressive."

Lucien just smiled at his night. "Relax my friend, I've tasted his flesh. Just two days before the full moon. Soon he will be a lycan, soon he will come looking for us."

"And Chloe will she be OK?" Clark asked.

Knox just shrugged. "I have fought Mongols, Mayans, and Crusaders. I've lived hundreds of lives and our Mrs. Kent is the only being that still surprises me." Knox opens the door and Clark sees Chloe on the bed pale as a corpse.

"She didn't make it?" Clark asked.

Knox didn't know what to say a rare moment in his life where he is utterly speechless. "Chloe has jumped between life and death so many times I've lost count. Whatever is happening this seems to be some sort of chrysalis form."

Clark looked at him. "What's that mean?"

"It's like a caterpillar in a cocoon. She's changing." Lucien explained.

"Into what?" Clark asked. "And why isn't she changing like a normal vampire?"

Knox explained this one it was what drew him to Chloe in the first place. "The level of meteor rock concentration in her heart it's incredible unlike anything I've ever seen. Honestly I don't have a clue what she's changing into."

Clark just sat down next to her. "Then I'll be here for her when she wakes whatever form she is."

"What if she's something that can kill you?" Lucien asked.

Clark just looked at his wife it's like she's sleeping. "Vampire, Lycan or something in between she'll still be Chloe."

* * *

Selene got Michael to her room and went down to check on Viktor. She sees the elder hand a lead box to Kahn as he left the room.

Viktor smiles seeing Selene's arrival. "How did your trip go?"

"The human is upstairs sleeping." Selene said. "How did your adventure go?

Viktor just frowned. "The Lycan's lover was devoted to him but I learned how to hurt him."

Viktor saw Selene's face and knew that wasn't all of it. "Is something troubling you child?"

Selene frowned not wanting to question Kraven…at least not in front of Viktor. "The lycan I fought I shot him with silver it didn't bounce off like the other one but he was able to push the silver out."

Viktor was in thought the only Lycan that could do anything like that was Lucien the original Lycan. Kraven claims to have killed him but there was one much easier and much more delicious way to find out. Viktor grabs Selene's arm and just asks innocently. "May I?"

Selene just nods as Viktor bites down and drinks some of her blood. Viktor sees Selene in the subway with Clark and moved onto Michael's apartment and seeing her gun down Lycans which brought a smile to him. The scene moved onto Selene running to the elevator and there he was clear as day. The Lycan he hates the most on this earth, Lucien.

Viktor's face scrunches up as he does all he can to contain his anger. "Kraven may I see you for a moment."

Selene watches the bureaucratic vampire enter with the usual smug smile on his face. Kraven just smiles maybe he is finally going to get the chance with Selene he has been trying so hard to get. "My lord"

Viktor grabbed him by the throat. "You've betrayed the coven. Your own species to work with those mongrels."

Kraven gasped for breath. "My lord I was forced into it by Lucien."

Viktor hoisted him up. "You saw a chance to increase your own ego and your own greed. Where is he where's Lucien? Tell me where he is and I'll be lenient."

Kraven wanted to squeal he really did but…he doesn't know. Lucien calls him. Probably to avoid this. "I don't know my lord. But I will find…"

Viktor squeezed hard and broke Kraven's neck like a twig and left the body to fall. "Tell the guards to be on stand by I'm expecting company."

* * *

Clark slept with Chloe all night until the sun rose. Clark got to his feet and Chloe looked a lot more alive than last night. Chloe's hazel green eyes opened and Clark saw a glowing green swirl in them for a minute until they dissipated to her normal green. Chloe saw that Clark was coming near her and she tried to back away. She instantly regretted it. It was instinct as last time Clark grabbed her it hurt like hell. Clark just left the room and Chloe frowned she didn't mean for that to happen. Now he thinks she's afraid of him.

Chloe just looked on as Knox came in. "What's up Doc am I going to live?"

Curtis Knox smiled at her. "I don't know much about vampires but your body is working."

Chloe just frowned she's the one thing Clark hates more then anything. "I wanted to be a lycan. Don't take it there is anything you can do about that."

Knox just frowned he knows what Chloe being a vampire means Clark can never touch her without hurting her. "Afraid not, I don't think it will mean anything from someone who tried to harvest your organs. But I am sorry."

Chloe just nodded trying not to break down. She failed as tears ran down her face. "Thank you but it just god we tried so hard to stop this from happening. Then grandpa Munster got the jump on me."

Knox just looked at her. "You were attacked by Al Lewis."

Chloe stared at him in a moment of silence. "You really are immortal aren't you? It wasn't actually grandpa Munster it was an older man with white hair kind of bald."

Lucien just walked into the room and smiled seeing the girl awake. "Do I call you Chloe Sullivan or Chloe Kent?"

Chloe just smiled. "Chloe Kent, who are you."

"I am Lucien you are in my house."

Chloe just looked him. "Oh, it's nice to finally meet you sir. Clark's told me so much."

Lucien just smiled seeing Clark at least married a girl with manners. "So, what's this about the Munsters I was always a fan of Herman."

"Chloe was describing the vampire that bit her." Knox informed him.

Lucien's eyes popped out no they didn't and he shouted at Knox. "I told you not to question her until I sent Clark away." He turns to Chloe. "What did you say?"

Chloe ran through the details and Lucien stopped in his tracks damn it this is bad. "You were bitten by Viktor. Odds are wherever he is that's where Clark is."

* * *

Clark stood outside the vampire manor. They really should try to hide clone blood a little harder. It led him right to them. Maybe in another life he would have sat right besides Chloe at the Daily Planet. He lets out a howl and the security dogs flee.

Clark walks up to two guards in riot gear two protect them from the sun and blew deep freezing them in sheets of ice. Clark just kept walking and tipped the statues over walking away as they shatter.

Three more rush up and two are quickly put down with heat vision. The last one drops his gun and puts his hand up in surrender. "Mercy"

Clark just shoves his hand through the vampire's chest and slams his other hand into his chest. "I'll give you the same mercy you showed her."

Clark spread his hands out and split him in half like saloon doors walking right through him. Clark jumped through the third story window and took the heads of two vampires and threw them over the railing. He jumped to the bottom of the steps going to the basement and saw Selene with a gun. He won't make the same mistake twice. This time the bitch dies.

Clark approaches her and Selene just shoots him. Clark put his hand up to catch the bullet but it was glowing green. The bullet punched through Clark's hand and embedded into his shoulder. Clark fell to the floor screaming in pain as Viktor walks out.

Clark smells Chloe on him. He's the one that bit Chloe. Clark growled. "I'm going to rip out your spine and bury you alive next to Amelia."

Viktor just stepped on his head and likely broke his nose knocking him unconscious. Selene steps up and is set to shoot Clark in the head with the only other green bullet. "For my friends"

Viktor just grabbed her hands to stop her. "We don't know how many more Super wolves are out there. Shackle him up and leave the bullet in."

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews

Up Next: Interrogations


	4. Interrogaion maybe?

Clark was chained to the floor by his arms in the dungeon of Victor's mansion. How could he have been so stupid to forget about the meteor rock? It doesn't hurt nearly as much as it used to but it still hurts like hell. He should have known that was why Viktor went after Chloe he needed a way to hurt him and he walked right into it. There are times when he can be a literal big dumb lycan. Clark oversees the place and sees how he's going to get out of here but he's going to have to wait for now.

Clark watches the door open and sees Selene come through the door. "I should have killed you in the tunnels."

"Why didn't you?" Selene asked. "Why did you stop your friend from shooting civilians?"

"I wasn't going to let Raze kill innocent people in the name of Viktor's war Sonja." Clark replied.

Selene just looked at him. "My name is Selene and this is your war not ours. Your kind started this."

Clark just smirked. Tanis was right. Her head was shoved so far up Viktor's ass you can't tell where he ends and she begins. "Show me the piece of paper that said it and I'll gladly take it back."

Selene growled at him showing her fangs. "Digging into the past is forbidden."

"Wonder why that is?" Clark quipped as he looked in her eyes and saw a similar hate. "So how did you get involved in the war?"

Selene buried her thumb into Clark's shoulder wound. "I don't banter with your kind I kill them. You either tell me what you are or this will get a whole lot painful."

Clark just dug deep and made no reaction at all. "Tell you what, how about you tell me how you came to be and I'll tell you how I came to be."

Selene just looked at him. "Fine...Something was in the stable...tearing our horses to pieces. I couldn't have saved my mother or my sister. Their screams woke me. My father died outside, trying to fend them off. I stood at my door...about to run to my nieces' room when...twin girls. Barely 6 years old. Butchered...like animals. The next thing I knew, I was in his arms. The war had spilled into our house. He'd been tracking the Lycans for days. He drove them off and saved me."

"Who?" Clark asked having a good idea of what really happened.

"Viktor. The oldest and strongest of us. That night, he made me a Vampire. He gave me the strength to avenge my family. Since then, I've never looked back." Selene stared at him and rolled her eyes in disgust at him pitying her. "So what about you?"

Clark just looked at the floor he refuses let a vampire see him like this. "I was five years old. I couldn't save my dad his screams woke me up. I ran into my parents' bedroom and didn't see either of them. So I ran downstairs just in time to see that vampire skank Amelia draining my mother dry. She was trying to get me to look away. I understand now that she was just trying to protect me from what seeing her like that would cause. I snapped and I ripped Amelia apart right outside my home. A little bit after that Lucien found me. He made me a Lycan. Just in the nick of time two because by the time I was seven I was too thick skinned to bite down on."

"You were only a little boy you don't know what you saw." Selene said there has to be a reason Amelia must have been cornered by the lycans and was desperate for the strength needed to kill them.

Clark looked up and glared at her. If he had his powers she'd be dead right now. "I know exactly what I saw Sonja...Selene. Amelia was out for my family's blood and she wasn't going to stop until she had mine. The difference between me and you I know the type of person my father is while you refuse to look at your father as anymore then your guardian angel."

Selene pulls a gun to his head. "Are you trying to turn me against Viktor?"

"I'm trying to open your eyes Sonja 2." Clark responded. "After I killed Amelia why was Viktor awakened when it was Marcus' time to reign? Why is Viktor extending his reign? How is Viktor the oldest when Marcus is an heir of Corvinus How was he able to save only you?"

Selene pulls back and keeps a finger on the trigger. "You have 2 minutes."

Clark just nodded and started. "Well it all began at the beginning with our only common ancestor Alexander Corvinus."

"Man that survived a plague and became immortal had three sons one bitten by bat one by wolf one to walk the short road of mortality. It's a fairy tale." Selene replied. "One Minute Forty five seconds."

"It's not a fairy tale. Marcus was the boy bitten by a bat. His brother William was the boy bitten by a wolf. Together they became the first vampire and werewolf respectively."

"Don't you mean Lycan?" Selene asked.

Clark shakes his head no and looks her in the eyes so she can see he's telling the truth from here on out. "I'm not a werewolf. Werewolves are savage beasts that never regain human form. Do not call me a werewolf again!"

"90 seconds" Selene reminded Clark.

"Right, when Marcus saw that William was a living rapidly spreading virus he had to bring in his brother. So he found Viktor a warlord and a mortal dying of old age. He offered him eternal life in exchange for tracking and trapping his brother. Viktor turned his army into vampires the very first wave of death dealers. They captured William but Marcus quickly found out the death dealers were loyal to Viktor and Amelia not him. Marcus warned that if he or William should fall everyone in their bloodline will follow them to the grave. So William was locked away in a cage for all time."

Selene looked at Clark as far as she could tell he was telling the truth. "So where do Lycans fit into this?"

"Viktor started capturing stray Werewolves I guess he wanted more efficient ways to kill them. One of the werewolves was a pregnant woman when turned. She had her baby in Viktor's dungeon but the child was human like with the wolf locked away inside showing only during full moon. Viktor named the child Lucien and saw a whole race prime for slavery. So every full moon Viktor had Lucien make more like him Lycans the daytime guardians of the vampires."

Selene cocked the gun. "Viktor would have killed Lucien if he tried to leave."

"Viktor had his hands full since Lucien escaped at sunrise." Clark replied. "William's cell was completed at the time so Viktor had the two keys for it one he kept to himself to this day we don't know where. The other he had wrapped around his daughter's neck."

"Viktor had a daughter?" Selene asked.

Clark just nodded. "Sonja, eventually something no one had ever seen possible happened. Sonja fell in love…with Lucien. Married in secret they were even going to have a baby."

Selene stood there listening. "What happened to Sonja and this hybrid child you speak of?"

Clark just rolled his eyes and said with a good chunk of venom. "You're great and all knowing dark father found out and imprisoned Sonja for helping free Lucien and all the other lycans. Lucien wouldn't be much of a husband if he left his wife there so he returned intent on freeing her. The rescue went so badly that eventually Sonja ended up fighting Viktor."

"So Viktor killed her in self defense." Selene deduced seeing that as the only possible outcome.

Clark just shakes his head no and is thankful Selene is so caught up in the actual history she hasn't realized it's been 3 minutes. "Sonja defeated her father, but she could not kill him. So in a desperate act to stop the war before it started she revealed she was pregnant with a miracle child. A merging of the two bloodlines Viktor took the opportunity to put a knife to her throat. Viktor and the coven sentenced them both to death. Unanimous decision. They chained Sonja and Lucien down and forced him to watch her and their child die in her stomach when they let the sun into the room. When they came for Lucien he broke free and changed into his wolf form grabbing Sonja's amulet the key to William's cell as a keepsake. Viktor cornered him at the castle wall but an army of werewolves and Lycans came to Lucien's aid and in the ensuing battle Viktor was wounded by taking a sword through the brain."

Clark frowned now realizing he could die after this part of the story. "With his castle gone and one of the keys to William's cell in Lucien's possession Viktor had to act fast. So he slept and recovered what energy he could as he traveled onto the blacksmith's farm the one person who knew where William's prison was. He ate the horses first to regain his strength. Then because vampires seem to have a thing for woman's blood and maybe he wasn't at full strength just yet he ate the blacksmith's wife and one his daughters before easily killing the blacksmith. He went up stairs and smelled pure bloods twin 6 year old girls and went on a blood bender ripping them apart and savoring every last drop of their innocent blood."

Selene took his legs out and knocked him to the floor and stuck her gun to his head. "So tell me something if Viktor was out for blood what stopped him from draining me dry?"

Clark just stared up not flinching an inch He had Sonja from Lucien's memories passed down to Clark when Lucien bit him. "The same thing that stopped me from killing you in the tunnels. The resemblance between you and Sonja is downright scary. If you looked like anyone else I would have killed you in a heartbeat. Just as I'm sure Viktor would have if you had not reminded him of his 'precious' daughter that he himself condemned to death."

"All lies Viktor doesn't even have a daughter." Selene shouts raising her gun but hesitating on pulling the trigger.

"I have no reason to lie. You're a vampire you have the power to find out for yourself. Use it! I'm done talking to you." Clark replied.

Selene just took out a knife and stared icy daggers at Clark. Clark saw the knife and realized one thing. 'This was going to suck.'

* * *

Viktor was with the rest of the death dealers trying to figure out where Lucien is. There won't be any mistakes this time he'll crush the Lycan under his boot just like he should have done the day he was born. He sees the doors open and finds Selene walking to him. "Did the abomination talk?"

Selene wasted no time and sunk her fangs into Viktor's neck as his memories flowed into her. Viktor struggled a bit but easily pushed her off to the floor. "Are you insane what drove you attack me…was it the boy?"

Selene had tears in her eyes everything Clark said was true. Viktor has lied to her for centuries. "It wasn't the lycans…it was you."

Viktor frowned and turned to the death dealers. "Leave us…NOW!"

The death dealers fled in a hurry seeing the look in Viktor's eyes it is usually followed up with something dieing.

Viktor just looked at Selene and frowned. "Forgive me my child."

Selene was distraught this whole time she hunted the Lycans hoping that one of them would be the bastard that got her family. He's been standing in front of her this whole time. "How could you bear my trust...knowing that you'd killed my family?"

Viktor just frowned. That beast should have kept his mouth shut. "Yes. I have taken from you. But I have given so much more. Is it not a fair trade, the life I have granted you? The gift of immortality?"

Selene's sadness was quickly being replaced with rage and shouted. "And the life of your daughter? Your own flesh and blood? What kind of a monster are you?"

Viktor growled at Selene and shouted. "I loved my daughter! But the abomination growing in her womb...was a betrayal of me and of the coven! I did what was necessary to protect the species as I will do yet again if the situation arises."

* * *

Viktor left the room and quickly went down into the basement. He sees Clark still chained to the ground. "Tell me boy do you think it wise telling Selene the truth to turn her against me."

Clark just spat on him. "Tell me old man did you have the spine to kill your daughter yourself or did your precious coven do it for you."

Viktor hissed and kicked Clark in the face with such power that his chains broke and Clark went flying through the wall and into the chamber of the elders and Viktor followed him in. "I pity you Lucien made you a monster."

"Lucien made me a lycan, Amelia made a monster." Clark replied as he calmly got to his feet.

Viktor backed away and turned and saw Selene standing at the new hole in the wall. She looks at Viktor and just drops the two meteor rock bullets in her hand to the floor.

Clark just had an ear to ear smile on his face. "She very painfully cut and ripped the bullet out of me but she also left it on the floor so I wouldn't get far if I tried to run."

Viktor just growled at him with his fangs. Clark just shrugged and got ready for Viktor to make the first move. Viktor delivered a bone shattering right hook and Clark's muttering under breath he's still not up to full strength from being near the meteor rock so long. Clark falls to the floor on a gold circle and tries to get to his feet. Viktor just hit him again and grabbed him by the head slamming him into golden surface repeatedly getting Clark's blood all over it.

Viktor put him in a chokehold intending to squeeze the life out of him. "Time to die"

Clark just growls as his eyes turn black. "Not today." Clark jumps into the air with Viktor on his back and squashes him against the ceiling as Viktor crashes down on the golden surface and Clark just floats on the ceiling.

Viktor just looks up at Clark hovering over him. "I should have broken your whore's neck before I bit her."

Viktor shouts in pain as Clark jumps on his back and takes one of the vampire's arms in each hand. "Her name is Chloe and this is for her." In one swift pull Clark rips the Elder's arms off causing him to gush blood all over the surface. Clark bends down and grabs his legs. "And this is for Sonja and my father." With one quick tug he rips his legs off. Clark just goes over to Selene. "He's all yours"

Selene walks over to Viktor and kicks the bloody torso turning him around so he can see her. She pulls out the UV gun she got off Clark when they captured him. "For my family." Selene emptied the clip into what was left of Viktor and the vampire elder faded to severed limbs, melted torso and skull.

Clark just looks around smelling the air. "Excuse me one moment" Clark is gone in a blur and in 2 minutes he's back with an unconscious Michael over his shoulder. "You ready to go?"

Selene just nods her head too shocked over what just happened to say anything as Clark sweeps her up in his arms and moves in a blur.

* * *

Chloe was gearing up on weapons. This was all on her. Clark gave her the address to this place if she couldn't get to him and it was an emergency but instead she followed instinct and she went home right to Viktor who was waiting for her. Knox saw her stocking up for war and chuckled.

"You really think you're going to be able to help him?"

Chloe just stared at him. "Clark is in there because of me. If he's in trouble…I'm going to help him."

Knox just looked at her. "You couldn't have known what would happen."

Chloe just looked at him. "He learned Clark's weakness because I was the one that discovered it. Now Clark can be in trouble all because I got sloppy with the protocol." Chloe turns to Lucien. "And you you're his father why aren't you doing anything."

"Because I have faith in my son. Also I haven't the first clue where to look since Kraven isn't answering." Lucien answered Clark's strength is only surpassed by his mind Lucien only wishes he'd read more instead of hunt.

Clark blurred into the room and just dropped Selene to the floor with a resounding thud. Clark sees Chloe up and about and goes to hug her but stops. Chloe just smiles and collides into him knocking Clark to the floor and dropping Michael.

"What the hell happened to you?" Chloe asked. "And what happened to the guy that bit me? Tell me there's a boney ending."

"Gory and boney" Clark assured her commenting on Viktor's destruction as he ran through all the details with Lucien, Chloe, and Knox.

Lucien just had a calm smile. He wishes it was him but Viktor will never hurt anyone again. "We'll I'd declare that a victory."

Selene just laughed emptily getting to her feet. "Victory Lucien. You have no idea what's coming."

Clark just stared at her. "We'll be ready for it."

Selene just rolled her eyes. "The consequences of what just happened will reverberate through the halls of both great covens for many years to come Viktor has been slain...by my own hand. Soon, Marcus will take the throne. And a tide of anger and retribution will spill out into the night. Differences will be set aside. Allegiances will be made. And soon...we will become the hunted."

Clark just shrugged. "It's nothing I can't handle." Clark takes a moment and realizes something. "Wait a second. You hugged me."

Chloe just nodded. "Yes I did."

"How?" Clark asked almost in shock.

Knox got up it was his job to explain this. "Chloe had a big dose of meteor rock in her heart it somehow took the virus and adapted it changed it on the molecular level."

"What's the big deal about you being able to do that?" Selene asked Vampires and Lycans can touch each other all the time.

Clark just smirked and cupped the side of her face. Selene just backs up in pain and shouts. "What the hell was that? I feel like I just walked out in the sun."

"I'm a living solar battery." Clark answered. "If I hold on long enough I could kill you."

Knox continued his explanation of Chloe's new being. "If I was going to classify Chloe as anything I would go with dampire, she can probably die in any other way that is fatal to vampires but she is completely immune to sunlight."

Selene just nodded. "That's good to know. What are you going to do with Michael?"

Clark just looked to Lucien. "She kind of makes a point what the hell are we going to do with Michael now?"

Lucien just shrugged. "We'll take him in if that's what he wants he's one of us now. What about Selene?"

Clark looked her over. "She killed our kind for centuries. But she saved my life and helped me kill Viktor. I won't touch her."

Lucien looked the girl over. "Cause no trouble in this house and you are welcome here."

Selene just nodded in agreement as Clark carried Michael into the infirmary and Selene stayed with him.

Chloe followed Clark up to his room it was quite big in this factory. "So with Viktor dead is it over?"

"No" Clark answered honestly. "Viktor might be gone but he'll still have those that are loyal to him."

Chloe just looked at him sadly. "So what happens to me now?"

Clark just frowned. "Whether I like it or not you're a part of it now I can't keep trying to protect you from it so I'm going to make sure you can protect yourself."

Chloe just nodded knowing that was already coming. "Knox said he would start training me tomorrow."

Clark just nodded. Knox lived longer than anyone here so who better for a teacher. He wishes he could do it but one unrestrained punch and potentially no wife. "Knox is a good teacher listen to what he says and learn from it."

Chloe just smiled taking the little bit of happiness she has today Clark is alive and they can touch each other. Chloe wraps her arms around his neck. "I will but can we just worry about tomorrow, tomorrow. And enjoy today and tonight."

* * *

Back at the Castle Viktor's body has been moved but his blood still soaks the area along with Clark's. The blood mingles as it slides down the gold surface containing the letter M. It rains down on a corpse of the last remaining Vampire Elder Marcus Corvinus. The mixed blood awakens Marcus as his eyes turn Lycan black as the memories of Clark and Viktor play in his head. The vampire elder lets out a roar and smiles seeing that Viktor and Amelia are dead. Little do they know there is one more person who knows where William's prison is and nothing will stop him from finding her.

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews


	5. The Kryptonian Bat

Selene sat in the corner watching Michael sleep. Selene was replaying the night she helped a lycan kill Viktor she never thought in an eternity she would do that. However her eyes have been closed for years how long has Viktor held this charade over her head and how long has everyone followed it. The only reason she's still alive is Clark a lycan showed pity towards her and in the end it resulted in Chloe getting bit by Viktor and changing into something completely different. She wonders if given the opportunity Clark would kill her now? She knows she would.

Selene is brought out of her thoughts as Michael starts stirring about.

"What happened?" Michael asked.

Selene just looked at him. "You kind of slept through everything,"

Michael just looked at the woman who saved his life earlier. "So do you mind giving me a run through?"

* * *

Chloe was just laid out atop of Clark. "Was it just me or was me being immortal made that a whole lot better."

Clark just kissed her atop her forehead. "No it was better your body can take more now so I held back less."

Chloe nodded her head. "So that's why you nearly broke my hand when we started?"

Clark just shrugged. "Had to know how much you could take and besides even if I did break your hand all you would need is a little blood now."

Chloe just scrunched her face. "Yeah can I avoid that it wasn't exactly tasty."

Clark just nodded hating that she has to deal with this now. "Its part of who you are and if you don't drink animal blood people are going to look a lot tastier then they should and you don't want that on your conscience."

Chloe swallowed deep as she realized what Clark meant. If she doesn't keep her hunger in check she'll eat someone. "Well it won't be that bad I'll always have you by my side."

Clark just smiled and kissed her on top of her head again. "Always and Forever"

* * *

Michael was trying to wrap his head around everything Selene was telling him. "So I'm a lycan? Does that mean I'll change at the moon?"

"At first" Selene replied. "Eventually you'll change at will."

Michael just laughed emptily. "So what happens if you bite me do I become a vampire instead?"

Selene just shrugged. "Most of the time I'd say you die. But if you are who Lucien thinks you are you could change into a hybrid neither vampire nor lycan but a mixture of the two."

* * *

The next night Selene just walked up to the mansion planning to acquire clone blood for her and the others by getting the supplier's name. To her shock however there is nothing left of what was once her home it's been burned down completely nothing is left but ashes. What the hell happened here?

* * *

In an old abandoned building an elderly man is walking down to the basement with another man a field operative giving him a rundown of what had happened.

"Viktor attacked the wife of Lucien's pup."

"How did he react?" The elderly man asked.

The field operative just looked at him. "How do you think he reacted? The bizarre thing is Selene helped Lucien's little Wolf shaped bullet kill Viktor she usually has her head wedged up his ass."

"She must have learned the truth of her origins from the boy." The old man replied. "What of the castle were there any survivors?"

The operative shook his head no. "For reasons we can not find Marcus slaughtered his entire coven save Soren's team who fled when Kraven was killed."

"It was never Marcus' coven." The old man answered. "So tell me do we have Viktor's body."

The operative led the way to the morgue and opened a body bag showing Viktor's charred torso. "What's left of it."

The old man pulled a spreader and ripped Viktor's sternum open with a knife pulling out a gold circle with an indentation in it.

The old man admired what he had and turned to the others. "Does the boy know anything about himself?"

The field op looked at the old man before turning to the old metallic ship they collected when they cleaned up the incident in Smallville. "He knows nothing."

* * *

Selene was running through everything she knows to the others. "It was completely burned to the ground save for several executed vampires."

Lucien just frowned. He did not like this and for good reason. "What about Viktor's body?"

"It's the only one I didn't see in the debris but it's not like he can rise up again." Selene answered as Lucien's face falls.

Lucien turned to Clark. "May we have a moment alone?"

Clark just nodded and followed Lucien out of the house and Clark took him to the woods. "Clark are you happy with Chloe."

"More then I've ever been in my entire life. Why?" Clark asked.

Lucien just smiled and took a piece of jewelry off his neck. "I want you to give this to her it's a family heirloom."

Clark looked at him. "Lucien we can't take this it was Sonja's wasn't it?"

Lucien just nodded. "I want you to have it. If Sonja was still alive she'd want you to have it too. I hope you two have as many happy years as we wanted."

Clark just looked at it and pocketed it. "And there's not an alternative reason like someone's coming for this thing and you need it in safe hands."

Lucien just nodded. "Clark you might not be mine by blood but you will always be my son. I haven't given you the best life."

Clark looked at him. "You gave me a wonderful life after my parents died. That life led me to Chloe and I will always be grateful that you took me in when no one else would because I'd be subject 3 in a lab somewhere in New Mexico."

Lucien just smiled and hugged Clark. "I am proud of you my son."

Clark just let him hug and hugged him back. "Alright let's head back before they eat Selene."

* * *

After a long and grueling week Chloe is finally ready to reenter the real world despite what Clark said as she takes a breath and goes into the Daily Planet. She gives it 10 seconds form when she enters the basement. 10…9…8…7

"Chloe!"

Lois said her cousin's name and smiles in shock and hugs her tight. Even in her new vampire form Chloe feels it. "OK Lois I miss you too. Let go please."

Lois refused. "You realize that as soon as I let go you're dead for not telling me where you were for a week right."

Chloe just laughed. "Clark sort of had a family reunion I met his whole family it was great but last minute could have sworn I left you a text message about it."

Lois doesn't know who this Clark is and why Chloe loves him so much but as soon as she meets him she's knocking the air out of his lungs. "So what were they like?"

Chloe just looked at her confused. "Who?"

"Your in laws" Lois replied.

"Oh" Chloe nodded and said the first thing that came to her mind. "Hairy with sharp teeth."

Lois just rolls her eyes. "You ever pull a stunt like that again I will kill you."

Chloe just nods as something smells appealing to her. She has never smelt anything so good to her before she starts looking around. "Is the food critic giving out samples?"

Lois follows her wondering what is wrong with her cousin. She follows her to the bathroom. "Chloe first you tell me you smell something good and then you lead me into the bathroom what part of that makes sense to you?"

Chloe just opens the door and is in shock when she sees the sight. A new intern that got a bloody nose.

"No one told me the copier door sticks. Popped up and hit me right in the nose." The intern said.

Chloe just walked out of the room in a panic the intern smelled like food. Chloe just picked up her phone Clark was right she wasn't ready for this. "Hey can you come get me?"

Lois ran out after her. "Chloe what was that about?"

Chloe didn't bother turning around. "Just stay away from me Lois."

Lois was after her wondering what happened to her cousin. "Chloe just talk to me. Tell me what's…" Lois yipped in pain cutting her leg on a sharp corner of a new paper stand.

Chloe's eyes glowed green and her fangs came out smelling the blood on her. Lois was in shock but quickly gave way when someone in a black jacket grabbed Chloe and started to take her away.

"Hey" Lois shouted at the guy taking her cousin away and he turned around. "Wow you're tall."

Clark just looked at her. "She's not feeling that good."

Lois was following behind. "Hey she's my cousin and I'm not leaving her."

Clark just grabbed her and put her on a bench handcuffing her to it. "Yes you are Lois."

Lois looked at the guy and saw Chloe snuggle into him that must have been Clark, He certainly has a way with people. Lois just smirked she should have fun trying to get out of this.

* * *

Selene and Michael looked at Clark and Chloe walking in and saw Chloe leaning in on Clark.

"What happened to her?" Michael asked.

Selene just frowned. "She wasn't ready. I didn't think she would be."

Michael just looked at Selene confused. "Ready for what?"

Selene just watched as Clark poured blood into a cup and fire comes out of his eyes warming it up. "To be back in the real world again. So how are you feeling after your first transformation?"

Michael just shrugged. "Live to see another day. How about you? Finding out the man you looked to as a father did what he did. Had to have taken a toll on you?"

Selene looks to the floor. "Anger for what he did and guilt for not seeing it sooner everything Chloe is going through is on me. I led Viktor right to her."

Michael just shook his head no and held her close. "No, it was just him and him alone you understand?"

* * *

Chloe just guzzled down the last of the blood. "I can't believe I almost attacked Lois."

Clark just put his arms around her and held her by the waist. "You didn't and I warned you your hunger was going to be a problem one week out."

Chloe just nodded and laid back leaning into a Clark. "I'm sorry."

"For what" Clark asked.

"For all the crap I put you through about not turning me." Chloe responded. "I understand why you didn't now."

Clark just quietly and gently kissed the side of her head as he saw another Lycan stumble into the room and collapse on the floor. "Thomas!"

Clark turned him over and saw the body he wasn't as much as pale as he was silver.

Chloe looked at the body. "What did this?"

"Silver Nitrate" Clark answered. "They copied the UV rounds. Stay out of sight."

Chloe just rolled her eyes. "Yeah like that's going to happen."

* * *

Michael took cover under the hail of gunshots. "What the fuck is going on?"

"I don't know." Selene answered.

The two were cut off by a loud crash from upstairs as Clark jumped down through a wall holding two vampire heads.

Selene looked at the heads. "Soren"

Clark ran into the front room where the majority of the vampires are fighting his lycan brethren and wasted no time shifting and standing in front of them shielding them from this new ammunition.

Chloe and Selene both ran up the corners of the building taking on vampire sharpshooters. Selene corners three kicking the back of one's leg out and breaking his neck when he bends down. One tries to punch her in the face but Selene dodges it and gets the Vampire's neck under her armpit and twists it till it breaks. The last one was a female vampire that let her fangs out. Selene just grabbed her and smashed her skull into the wall killing her instantly.

Chloe put her gun to one of the sniper's heads and squeezed the trigger. A vampire growled at Chloe with her fangs out and Chloe returned it before kicking her in the leg knocking her to her knees as Chloe sinks her fangs in the vampire's neck.

"Chloe don't do that!" Selene warned fearing what she'll see.

Chloe let the body hit the floor. "What?"

Selene just shrugged. "See anything worthwhile."

"Just images of a giant bat." Chloe informed her.

Selene just frowned Chloe is far too young to understand her power she'll have to teach her.

* * *

Lucien is fighting Soren for control of the silver nitrate gun. Soren pulls the trigger and Lucien moves out of the way and watches as the bullet hits Michael who falls to the floor. Soren kicks Lucien off him and aims the gun at his head when wolf Clark breaks through the wall and shoves Soren hard into another wall knocking him out. Clark disappears in a blur and reappears fully clothed.

Clark grab's Soren's bare neck and the pain from his solar charged skin wakes him up. "What was this about?"

Clark drops Soren and the vampire talks. "We were trying to get Sonja's amulet. It was the only bartering chip we would have had."

"Barter with who?" Clark asked.

"Marcus" Soren answered as Clark ran his hand through Soren's neck cutting his head off in a chop.

Selene grabbed Michael and held him close not leaving his side. Knox came over and examined him. "It's already penetrated his internal organs there's nothing to remove here."

Lucien got another idea and turned to Selene. "Bite him"

Selene looked at him confused.

Knox understood though. "Half Vampire Half Lycan yet stronger than both."

Selene looked at Michael and held him closer. She used her fingers to move locks of hair away from him and then bit him in the neck. Until she and Lucien saw another figure in the sky rapidly approaching the building.

Clark watches at the distance as a giant bat flies close to his home and lands. The only time Clark has seen a creature so big is when he looks in a mirror after he shifts. The bat lands next to him and Clark is joined by the other lycans along with Lucien, Chloe and Selene.

The bat becomes a man with red hair and black pants and turns to Selene. "I know what you have done Selene."

Selene just looked at Marcus. "Viktor deserved his fate."

Marcus just nodded his head in agreement with the statement. "Yes, many times over. A terrible business, the slaying of your mortal family. Yet so much effort was spent to conceal this matter from me. What do you suppose Viktor had to hide? Or perhaps it is you Selene, as the last of your wretched family, who has something to hide?"

Clark just looked Marcus in the eye. "What do you want?"

"Selene's blood and the key to William's prison draped around your neck." Marcus answered. "I have no quarrel with the lycans none of you have to die today."

Lucien, Raze and every other lycan there shifted. Clark just frowned. "We do if you intend to release your brother."

Marcus snorted and controlled his anger. "You have no right to try to keep him from me. Who do you think your power comes from."

"YOU CAN NOT CONTROL YOU BROTHER!" Clark shouted at the vampire elder. "IF YOU LET HIM OUT THE WORLD WILL BE DROWNED IN BLOOD AND WEREWOLVES JUST LIKE BEFORE!"

Marcus just smiled remembering the week worth of knowledge he learned from Tanis. "Oh, not Lycans, boy, or Vampires. A new race created in the image of their maker. Their new God. Me."

Clark just let that sink in for a second. "OK you're nuts." Clark went to punch Marcus' head off at full speed but the vampire moved at a speed even faster then Clark and caught it.

Marcus just squeezed down on Clark's hand and he winced in pain. Marcus followed with a punch in the stomach followed by two punches to the face.

Knox just watched Clark backing off. "I've never seen Clark pushed back like this."

Clark ducked under Marcus' next punch and countered with his own punch to his face and when Marcus wobbled Clark moved and punched him in the stomach followed by driving an elbow into his back and knocking him to the floor. Marcus got up and hit Clark with an uppercut knocking him 30ft into the air.

Marcus just looked at him. "Thug."

Chloe just smiled looking at the distance and seeing Clark change. "It's not over yet." Chloe makes a run for something leaving everyone else.

Marcus looks up in the air and sees a 10 foot wolf flying back down at him tackling him to the ground.

Clark keeps Marcus pinned down with one hand and scratches at his face with the other causing some damage and biting at Marcus' throat until Marcus changes into a 10 feet tall bat human hybrid and wraps his hands around Clark's neck getting a grip on him and knocking him down and cratering the floor switching him back to human form.

Marcus is set to use his wings to impale Clark until one of the lycans runs up and scratches him in the face to no effect. Marcus just impales they lycan on his wings and tosses him aside as he reverts into Lucien.

Clark tries to get up but finds the vampire elder far too powerful. To his surprise Marcus is attacked by something he has never seen before. The creature is blue skinned and has black orbs like Marcus. The creature moves almost as fast as Clark can repeatedly scratching Marcus and drawing blood until the elder kicked him away.

Marcus smiled at Clark until both men shouted out in pain. Marcus has never felt anything like this before. It feels like every drop of blood he has is boiling. He quickly flees whatever is causing him to get sick he guesses he's not as much of a god as thought he was. Chloe quickly closes the lead box containing the green rock and Clark is fast to recover.

He quickly walks over to Lucien and sees that he's alive but barely.

Selene went over to the creature and it changed into Michael. Selene helped him back to his feet and just hugged him with all the craziness happening this hybrid is the one constant she has going for her.

Clark X-rayed Lucien and saw the damage. "Dad just hang on."

Lucien just smiled as he coughed up blood. "I have no reason to Clark. You are everything I would have ever wanted from a son. I lived a full life including living long enough to see Victor die and the only regret I have is that I won't be here to see you kill Marcus and William ane end them once and for all. I have no regrets Clark."

Clark for the first time in a long time did something he didn't know he could do as a tear ran down his face. "I love you Dad."

Lucien just tried to laugh. "Don't waste tears for me I get to see my wife and child again. Goodbye son."

Lucien died in Clark's arms and when Clark closed his eyes and got up Chloe instantly hugged him. Clark turned to Raze. "They're your responsibility now. I have to stop Marcus. Goodbye my friend"

"Even you can't beat him alone Clark." Raze shouted. "Lucien sacrificed himself to save you. Don't waste your life."

"I'm not." Clark shouted. "Tanis once told me of a man Lorenz Macaro. He told me and Lucien to go to him if Marcus ever tried this."

Selene just looked at him. "You can't beat Marcus alone."

Clark just nodded. "I know that's why you and your boyfriend are coming with me. It's you he wants anyway."

"So am I." Chloe insisted.

Clark just sighed. "Chloe"

"Don't Chloe me. Marcus would have killed you if it wasn't for me. And I will not sit here and say goodbye to you because you're grieving. So disappear but know that I'll always be right behind you."

Clark just frowned and scooped Chloe up in her arms. "We're all a bunch of damned fools."

Michael thought it over he won't let the world be lost to werewolves and blood like Clark said so he hopped on Clark's back with Selene hopping on his to avoid contact with Clark. The four travel North hoping for a way to end the threat of William and Marcus once and for all before there really is a new god in blood soaked land.

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews

Up next: Alexander Corvinus and the truth.


	6. Origins

Lois was at her desk trying to just cope with what she just saw. Chloe wasn't a vampire she's certain of it vampires hate the sun and Chloe was in the sun. So despite the fact that Chloe had demonic eyes and fangs and tried to rip her throat out when Lois had cut her leg she is fairly certain that it's not vampires because that's just ridiculous.

Lois was tapping a pen on her desk. She's supposed to be meeting a source here now that Chloe left. She watched as man dressed in black came in and just smiled wide seeing Lois ready for work.

"So are you Professor Milton Fine?" Lois asked.

Fine just nodded. "Yes that would be me."

Lois just picked up a pen and paper to take notes. "So what can I do for you?"

Fine just smiled. "What if I was to tell you that there was a war going on right under your noses for hundreds of years. And the winners will rule us all."

Lois rolled her eyes. "I'd say take your crackpot story to the Inquisitor."

Fine just pulled out a DVD. "What If I had proof of this war?"

* * *

Clark flew through the air with sort of a full load. His mind is in a million different places Lucien's gone and he doesn't even have time to mourn because if Marcus wakes up William before he can find them it will be Armageddon because Marcus is crazy. He lands down as Michael and Selene hop off and he puts down Chloe.

Chloe was confused Clark flew further then this on dates. "Why did we stop?"

"Because we don't know who this Macaro guy is." Selene responded. "We can be very easily walking into a trap so let's not show all our cards at once."

Clark just stopped an incoming car and scared all the people transforming halfway into a lycan.

"Mind if I drive?" Selene asked in their language as they fled.

Selene and Michael hopped in the front with Clark and Chloe getting in the back as they drive for the piers. Once they get to the piers where Clark instructed they're greeted by men with guns and dogs.

"You're Trespassing." The guard said in another language trying to shoo them off.

"We're here to see Lorenz Macaro." Selene replied in the same language.

The guard aimed a gun at her hand. "Step out of the car and put your hands up."

Selene just sighed and ripped the necklace off Clark's neck. "You want to see my hands." Selene slammed the amulet at the window and the man froze up in fear. He was warned that this could happen.

"Out of the car follow me." The guard ordered.

* * *

The four followed the guard to an old man in white hair and a beard. He looked at the pendant. Michael and Chloe just wait for the old man to do something. Clark and Selene just watch the old man playing with the amulet as a frown comes over his face as he recognizes it.

Selene just looks at him. "You know of this don't you?"

The Old man just looked at her and pushed down the center of the pendant revealing it as the key's true from as four sharp ends come out. "Intimately"

Clark looked at the ring on the Old man's hand. He saw the familiar glyphs he learned from learning the history of the war with Tanis. "You're Alexander Corvinus."

Chloe just looked at Clark. "You mean the old plague survivor that started this whole thing?" Clark just nodded and Chloe shrugged. "I figured he would be taller."

The old man chuckled at the newborn and approached Michael. "There was a time when I was known by that name... by any name, I am still your forefather." He replied giving Michael the amulet.

"How have you stayed hidden all these years?" Selene asked.

Alexander started to walk away. "For centuries I've stood by and watched the havoc my sons have brought upon each other and humanity. Not the legacy I prayed for the morning I watched them enter this world. And a tiresome duty…keeping the war contained cleaning up the mess…hiding my family's unfortunate history."

Michael just looked at him. "Couldn't you have stopped it?"

"Yes" Selene answered looking at him.

"Could you kill your own sons?" Alexander asked.

"You know what Marcus will do! If he finds Selene, he finds William's prison! You have to help us stop him!" Clark ordered

Marcus just looked at Clark. "You are asking me to help you kill my sons. You an abomination in both houses? How many innocents were caught in the crossfire of your vendetta against all vampires when you got vengeance mere moments after your family was killed. You are no different from Marcus and even less noble than William at least HE cannot control his savagery!

Clark just had enough and snatched Alexander up by his throat. "Everything that I've done can be laid at YOUR feet. Millions died because of your inability to accept that your sons are monsters, that they CREATE monsters! You can't kill your sons fine but you know as well as I do you should have done something to keep them locked up for good millennia ago. But no you didn't do anything you just cleaned up the mess no harm no foul as the body count just kept going up. You didn't even bother to try and contain them."

Chloe just looked at Clark. "Clark we need him alive."

Clark threw him to floor in disgust. "Now thanks to you we have an immortal with a god complex trying to end the world."

Alexander just looked at them. "Strong words for someone who doesn't even know who he is."

Clark just curled his hand into a fist intending to finish him off. "I know who I am."

"You know nothing the Kents never told you about where you really came from did they?" Alexander asked. "Guards take Mr. Kent to the basement show him everything."

* * *

Clark went with the guards followed by Chloe as they came down and saw a small metallic ship from outer space.

"Where'd you get this a state fair?" Clark quipped.

"No Mr. Kent" The guard replied. "We found it on your farm."

Clark looked it over. When Lucien found him he always had this horrible dream of being buried alive as a baby. He looks at the ship and wonders if this is what it meant. Clark just looked at the ship he still doesn't believe it. It can't be that's insane and look at him he looks human when he's not in wolf form he looks just like everyone else.

"Where on the farm was it?" Clark asked.

"We found it in the storm cellar." The guard answered.

The storm cellar the one place Clark was forbidden to go in when he was little. He didn't know why but his dad just told him it was important that he not go. Clark just looked at the ship and wondered was everything the Kents did for him a lie. Clark just let out a hallow empty laugh. He looked at the ship that apparently brought him to earth and just grabbed it and threw it through the wall likely back into space at the speed and height it was going. Clark just started tearing the room apart until Chloe ran up to him.

Chloe just grabbed him by the arm trying to cool him down. "Clark you have to calm down."

"Chloe just look at it. I knew I was different from my wolf form and all the powers I had before but this. This is just too much I can't handle this. I don't even know what the hell I am."

Chloe just looked at him and pulled his face down to meet her eyes. "That's easy you're Clark Kent. You're the man that saved me from Lana and the sorority vampires. You're the man I fell in love with, and the man that I married. I don't care what star you fell out of Clark. You're mine and I'm not letting you go."

Clark just fell to his knees depressed. "Why didn't they just tell me? Was I a science experiment to them or did they just find a cheap way of farm work when I got older?"

Chloe just hugged him tight. "They loved you. Maybe they were just waiting until you were older. It's going to be OK Clark."

Clark just stayed there motionless listening to calming sound in her stomach. Thump, thump, thump, thump, wait a minute... is that a heartbeat?

Chloe just looks down and sees Clark smile. "What is it?"

"Ask me when the world doesn't end." Clark answered as he gets back to his feet.

With that the two walk back to Alexander until Clark hears something. This is bad. "Chloe stay here."

Clark disappeared in a blur leaving only his clothes behind.

Chloe just rolls her eyes. No chance in hell is she staying put. She runs upstairs and is left in shock at the sight. Selene had bloody wrists, Michael was half dead. Alexander had a sword through his stomach and all his men are dead. Chloe watches as Clark gets thrown through a wall in human form. Chloe runs over to Clark. "Are you hurt?"

"Just my pride." Clark answered. "He drank Selene's blood, and took both keys. He's going for William."

Clark disappeared in a blur and came back dressed getting Michael back to his feet.

"I know where William's tomb is." Selene said pulling herself up.

"Wait!" Alexander said now desperate to stop his son. "Box, third shelf"

Chloe went to where Alexander pointed and was confused. "A flashlight?"

"Something like that" Alexander answered. "It lets out a blue light around the room it will take away Clark and Marcus' powers making them both a really big bat and wolf." Alexander grabs a knife and slits each wrist. "Ladies while there is still legacy in my veins."

Chloe looked at the wrist she has to feed again. She looks at Selene a little nervous having never drank anything outside of the bottle.

Selene had a moment of hesitation about what to do? "What will we become?"

"The Future" Alexander answered.

Chloe and Selene each bit a wrist taking the little blood he had left.

Alexander just looked at Clark. "I often wondered what you would have become had my sons' madness not come to your doorstep."

Clark just shrugged not seeing the point. "There's no point now it doesn't change anything."

* * *

Clark flew as fast as he could without breaking his passengers' bones. They went to an old dungeon and went under water going exactly to where Selene had told him as they found Marcus opening William's tomb as the others hopped off. Clark grabbed Marcus and threw him above ground and when the door opened Clark hit the first werewolf with a big boot which in Clark's case obliterates William's skull in one swift moment killing the creature instantly.

"WILLIAM!" Marcus shouted in agony seeing his brother die. "You'll be joining Lucien soon enough boy."

Clark just jumped up and met him halfway. "Bring it on."

Clark shifted and jumped in the air as the hybrid elder and the kryptonian wolf collided. Marcus was so busy trying to kill his brother's killer he didn't notice the room take on a blue glow and that it was his natural vampire abilities that was keeping them afloat. Chloe jumped on his back with a gun in hand shooting him in the head repeatedly. Marcus was shocked to see his blood spilled so easily. He throws Chloe off with a backhand and Clark breaks the fight with him to catch her before she hits the floor.

Michael transforms to his hybrid from and jumps on Marcus' back shoving his claws through his wings. Marcus grabs Michael's arms and flips him over to the floor. Selene reaches for her gun and pulls it out taking two shots at Marcus who moves out of the way as the silver bullets collide with Clark who growls at her. Selene and Marcus fight hand to hand dodging each other's attacks until Marcus stabbed her with the edge of one of his wings in her shoulders.

Selene grunted in pain as she was pinned to the wall. "You should have died with the rest of your wretched family."

Chloe jumped on Marcus' back and in one quick bite down on him ripped the side of his neck trying to get to his throat. Marcus hit her with the back of his head and headbutted her to the floor. Michael repeatedly scratched him in the back and Marcus just backhanded him away as his back slowly healed.

Chloe and Michael's distraction gave Selene the time needed to rip off one of the sharpened edges of his wing freeing herself and allowing her jump up and stab him in the head with it.

Marcus pulled the edge out from his chin and panted for breath. "You!"

Clark ran up and stabbed him in the back with his claws and repeatedly smashed the last elder headfirst into a wall. Clark used his other hand and punched through Marcus' back, grabbing his heart before punching through his chest in one motion and crushing the heart right before Marcus' eyes.

Selene stood side by side with Clark something she never thought she'd do especially with him in Lycan form. Clark just looked over at Selene and down at Marcus as Chloe turned the blue light off knowing as much as Clark's powers can heal they won't work without a heart. Clark just snorts and before Chloe and Michael can react punches Selene in the gut sending her crashing through a wall.

Michael just looked at Clark as they both reverted to human form. "What the hell was that about?"

Clark just looked at him as the silver bullets came out as his body healed up. "What part? Selling my wife out to Viktor or shooting me with silver if she had hit an organ I'd be dead right now. Don't worry Michael she'll be fine." As Clark finished explaining he was hit by silver shuriken like objects in the chest seeing his body isn't back up to invulnerable yet. "If just a little cranky." Clark finished while ripping the objects out.

Chloe just looked up as sunlight came down in the place and they stood in shock as all four stood in the light without feeling a thing and just laughed. Michael and Selene shared a kiss wondering where this would lead.

"So what happens now?" Michael asked.

Selene just shrugged. "The coven has been wiped out all the elders are dead. The war is over I don't know what to do now."

Clark just looked around Selene's right the war is over what happens now? "I guess we live our lives think you can do that?"

"I'm going to have to try aren't I?" Selene replied with a smile spreading across her face.

* * *

**6 Months Later**

Chloe sat down at the Daily Planet. It took her a bit longer with the bump isn't Lois going to freak when she sees it. She's thankful for work Selene and Michael have moved long past out of the kissing zone and she needs a reprieve from it. She got demoted but she has all the time in the world to get out of the basement now. Lois came down the basement for another day she really needs a promotion. She smiles wide seeing Chloe. Lois doesn't say a word she just runs up and hugs her.

Chloe just smiled and hugged her back not tempted for a moment thanks to Clark and Selene. "God I missed you."

"Same here" Lois replied. "So did you leave because Clark knocked you up?"

Chloe just chuckled. "Well I might have been going through some changes."

"To say the least." Lois quipped. "So how long have you been a vampire? And how long have you been pregnant?"

"6 months" Chloe answered. "According to Knox me and Clark would never have kids. New body new rules which we didn't know since we still followed the old rules. So did I miss anything interesting?"

"You were nearly exposed." Lois answered. "This guy Milton Fine he had all this stuff on vampires and werewolves but I buried him and any proof of the story."

Chloe looked up at the TV. "And in bigger world wide news look who's finally awake from his coma."

Lois looked up at the screen and saw Lex Luthor and a familiar man right behind him with the headline that he has woke up from his coma. "Oh my god, Chloe the man behind Lex that's the guy that was trying to expose you. His name is Milton fine."

Chloe reached into her pocket and pulled out her signal watch and within 10 seconds Clark was running down the stairs in a full head of steam. He stood next to Chloe whom just pointed up at the screen.

Lex Luthor stood up and looked to people for the first time in years. "My fellow Americans, They're words we hear often but as of now they they are words that have no meaning. We can not be consumed by our petty differences anymore. I speak not as the head of Luthorcorp or as a politician but as Lex Luthor the son of Lionel and Lillian Luthor. As a human being, my eyes have been opened to the truth of the world. We are not alone. Hidden to us for years there has been a war going on for years between vampire and Lycanthropes better known as Werewolves."

"We're not werewolves." Clark muttered under breath as his eyes lit up seeing him and his pack in a subway years ago fighting vampires as they all took their lycan forms in front of now millions of people.

Lois acted fast and threw a baseball cap she kept at her desk over Clark's head.

The video went off and Lex cam back on screen. "The images are disturbing I know. But they had to be seen. Right now the human race has to band together. Their war has ended ladies and gentlemen all that's left now is for the winners to turn their focus on us the human race. Barricade your doors and brace yourselves there will be rough times ahead but I promise you the human race will retake our planet and these abominations will be dealt with. Any questions?"

Clark turned to Chloe. "OK you've just quit your job."

Chloe was too shocked to even say anything about a comeback. "Clark what the hell just happened?"

"My guess is without Alexander Corvinus the charade crumbled and the secrets are out. This is going to get bad fast."

Lois looked at the screen. "Define badly"

"People kill each other every day for non existent reasons now they actually have one. They're not going to kill each other anymore they're going to kill us. We have to find the pack and get the hell out of every major city let's go."

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews.

I never realized how bad of a movie Evolution was until I wrote parts of it. I should have just killed Viktor and skipped to the purge.

Up Next: The Purge


	7. Political Purge

"The government has confirmed the existence of a small island hidden from the world the island has been purged in what has many have come to call as a mass cleansing. It was 3 months ago mankind learned of the two subterranean races known as vampires and ly…"

The rest was cut off by Chloe throwing her chair at the TV. These 3 months haven't been the best. The great reveal she somehow thought it was a bad dream. From the looks of it. This was going to stay a bad dream until a pack of lycans that Clark didn't recognize disrupted a congressional meeting and ate them. After that Luthor got exactly what he wanted the full force of the US army was brought down on the vampires and lycan races. Clark and Selene were ready to fight but the army had meteor rock body armor. Chloe is still not sure how they figured that one out. The vampires had to take it from her blood for them to know it. Raze was executed on TV two months ago. Clark did everything he could to try to find him in time but no go. Clark destroyed the aircrafts vehicles and ammunition he could but there's too many and they seem to be closing in on them. Selene and Michael separated from them last month as packs are torn apart in bulk add to the now door to door prosecution escape has become the only option. Clark and her are both leaving tonight.

Chloe's thoughts are stormed out by a troop of cleaners knocking down the door. Chloe just puts her hands up in a sign of surrender. Chloe just stands there as they shove a bright UV light in her face and douse with colloidal silver and water lycan mace.

"Happy now?" Chloe asked

"You're free to go ma'am congratulations on the baby." The trooper said.

"Well hopefully the baby won't have brain damage because of you guys." Chloe replied before walking off.

One of the soldiers aimed an infrared scope at her and saw her cold blooded body. "Hey she's a vampire."

Chloe quickly grabbed a knife off the guard closest to her and stabbed him in the heart before most people could even blink. Chloe pulled out his sidearm and wasted no time putting a bullet in each soldiers head. She should thank Selene if she ever sees her again. Chloe runs out of the building and sees soldiers along with tanks all around her with at least ten laser sights focused on her head.

"Don't move" The men ordered.

Chloe smelled the air around her and just smiled holding her hands up. "Ya got me."

Before anyone can get close the tanks go up in flames one by one and the soldiers scatter looking for a shot. "Who's there?"

One of the soldiers aims his gun at Chloe. "You don't show yourself I'm going to kill the gi…"

Every soldier left scrambled as his head came clean off and a 15 foot tall wolf stood in front of them.

"Fire"

The Soldiers fired at the wolf but the silver bullets just bounced harmlessly off him.

One of the soldiers turned to the others. "What the hell is this I thought type 2s hated type 1s?"

Clark charged in on them crushing them with his hands ripping them apart with his claws until there was one left with an arm around Chloe's throat and a gun at her stomach.

"OK you let me walk out of here and I don't shoot your little freak of a kid."

Chloe's fangs came out as she snarled and grabbed the man's arm bending it so hard she doesn't break the bone as much as bend the bone in half and pop it out the man's arm. Before sinking her fangs into his neck and draining him dry in moments and breaking his neck. Chloe looked at Clark as she put the corpse down blood dripping from her lips. "What he was mean and I'm eating for two?"

Clark smiled he didn't care he used to think humans were better than them. But each day of these past three months that belief faded farther away from their growing cruelty to people for being different. He traced his thumb over her mouth gathering up the blood as she sucked it off before kissing each other thankful to live to see another day as they come apart again. "Nothing, I got us a boat and I also have a good lead on the pack I want to try to find them one last time before we leave Metropolis for good." He picked her up and in seconds she was in the boat. "Don't come out no matter what."

* * *

Clark moved to the Ace of Clubs before the purge it was a nightclub now it seems to be a pretty good hiding spot. Clark to his surprise saw his pack talking to the last person they should ever be talking to. Well it explains how he woke up from that coma caused by crashing into the bridge. Clark put his fist through the wall signaling his entrance. "You know it's a shame when you made your little speech three months ago that I wasn't there I would've smelled it on you and killed you on the spot."

Lex looked at Clark with a smile he could prove to be useful in the new age and Fine thinks he'll be useful. "Just trying to ensure the survival of our race"

The lycans were taken back seeing Clark again they assumed he died in the fire they set to destroy Marcus and William's body. "Our race was doing just fine before you came along and threw us into the pyre."

"By doing this I am ensuring our survival and our rightful place in the world. We will prevail."

Clark just grabbed him by his suit and hoisted him up. "And how many lycans were killed because of you Raze, Anakris, Foley those are just the ones off the top of my head."

Lex just looked at him coldly. "The best of the lycans have been told to go underground. In two weeks I'll declare a victory on the lycan menace and the humans will focus on nothing but the vampires. When the dust settles we'll rebuild and I'll lead our race into the new world."

"You attacked Congress." Clark realized it was an inside job and ensured Luthor's cleansing program.

"They needed the push." Lex replied.

Clark looked at what was left of the pack. "Guys please tell me you are not listening to this man's madness. This isn't who we are. We're lycans we're not psychopaths like him. We are better men then he is."

"And you know all about lycans don't you." Lex replied wryly. "Where were you for the better part of the year while they were a flock without a leader? Who are you to think you know better then them now."

Clark glared at Lex as his eyes went red. "I am Lucien's son."

"You were Lucien's disappointment." Lex countered. "My brothers I know my methods seem cruel to our weaker members but I have always had our race's best intentions at heart. Now this man asks you to follow him when he was an embarrassment to Lucien. We struggled under the foot of Viktor's reign where we were picked off one by one by his death dealers I ask you where was he to fight Viktor, to end the vampire menace once and for all to ensure the freedom of the the death dealers we all wanted. I can tell you. He used all his powers to fuck a vampire and hide from Victor oblivious to his own kind's pain."

Clark looked around and saw the faith of his friends shaken Lucien kept Chloe and Selene hidden out of fear what the others would do to them. "You're twisting everything."

Lex just had a small smirk. "So if we brought Chloe down here we wouldn't see a pregnant woman with the two of you planning to bring an abomination into the world."

'Well played' Clark thought in his head. Luthor has screwed and turned the pack against him. He is also starting to realize that they weren't executions on TV but assassinations Lex took out everyone who could tell you about the real Lucien. Lex murdered all his friends "Well I can always kill you."

Clark moved in a blur fully intent on putting his fist through Lex's skull. Lex just grabbed his fist and buried his foot in his chest and launched him into the air as Clark just gently floated back down.

Lex just tightened his hand into a fist. "Project Prometheus 100 million dollars in research and development. A second skin coated with nanotechnology and bits of your DNA from Viktor's Castle."

Lex ran at Clark who caught both of his arms. "Cool toy" He kicked Lex in the stomach and the millionaire bounced off the wall denting it from the impact. Lex got up and shifted into his lycan form which was pretty much the same as other wolves just a lot stronger as he tackled Clark through the wall and to the ground below. Clark snarled as his eyes turned black and he transformed into Lycan form and He impaled Lex to the floor with one hand. Using his hand he clawed into Lex repeatedly drawing blood with each strike but it quickly healed over as Lex tried to attack but was quickly thrown into the back of an 18 wheeler as Clark reverted back to human form. Lex shifted back into his human form and coughed up blood from the assault. Lex just pushes a button as the 18 wheeler opens up and Clark weakens in pain seeing the entire supply is made of meteor rock. Lex walks to the middle of the back of the truck and just stands there as the meteor rock reacts to his skin supercharging his suit as it turns clear. He moves in a blur and grabs Clark by the throat.

"Beaten by the better man."

Clark rolled his eyes at that stupid statement. "Yeah werewolf in a power suit specifically designed to kill me plenty of man about that."

Lex just started punching him in the face, add the meteor rock to his enhanced strength and it didn't take long to pummel Clark into a mess. Lex just dropped Clark seeing the damage was done. "You really think she'll be safe at the pier."

Lex just kicked Clark through the truck and into the adjacent building. Lex just let him go. Clark knows he can't kill him not now or ever and he can live with that for eternity.

* * *

Clark recovered as the wounds healed he guesses he's been abjured from the pack well they made their choice and now he made his as he heads for the pier to meet up with Chloe. He sees her standing on the dock waiting for him and the clean up crew here to attack.

"Chloe!"

Chloe turned around and saw all the men and rushed them but they were too far away and they opened fire on her hitting her multiple times in the shoulder and chest.

Clark transformed and a specific squad fired on him. Clark feels the bullets punch through as his blood starts to boil. He tries to move at superspeed but finds himself unable to. He doesn't care how much meteor rock they pump into him he's not going down with Chloe and his kid in danger. Clark limps over to the men shooting Chloe and tears them apart with swift slashes taking all their heads off arms and other assorted limbs before falling to the floor and changing into human form. Chloe runs over to the three men with the meteor bullets and grabs one of their knives. She stabs the guy in the head before swiftly removing the knife and stabbing the second one in the heart. And turning his gun on the last one emptying the whole clip on him.

Chloe ran over to Clark and cradled him in her arms with tear running down her eyes. "You idiot. Why didn't you go after the ones shooting you?"

Clark laughed wryly. "Don't you know wolves will chew off their own legs to protect their family? Chloe you got to get out of here."

Chloe laughed he's full of enough meteor rock to be a crater and he's making jokes. Chloe sees even more of the guys coming and lifts Clark up over her shoulder he's heavier then he looks. "I'm not raising this baby without you now on your feet Clark. ON YOUR FEET."

Clark struggles to get up with Chloe under his shoulder supporting him until they both see one of the humans with an RPG guessing they don't want to be close this time.

They both see the site and groan. "Aw fu…"

The grenade explodes at their feet blowing them into the water. Chloe swims over to Clark and just kisses him as a grenade lands next to them and detonates knocking them away from each other and freezing both in a thick sheet of ice.

* * *

The sun rises as Luthor's men fish Clark and Chloe out of the river.

"So what are we doing with these freaks since we have to load them into different trucks?" One of the men asks as Chloe's truck drives away.

"The girl is going to Antigen and the guy is going to Luthorcorp." Another answered. "I think Mr. Luthor wants a tro…"

The man spits up blood as a black blade punches through his chest and he falls to the floor dead. All the other guards surround the black ooze moving into the middle of everyone.

"What the hell is that thing?"

"I don't know."

All the men there aimed their guns at the blob as a bunch of blades spread out in all directions impaling them in the stomach, lungs, heads, leaving nothing but a trail of dead bodies save for one guard who just got stabbed in the legs as his eyes flashed white for a moment as Brainiac changes some things in his brain.

The black ooze took form into Milton Fine and walked towards Clark and hit the ice with his heat vision until it melted. Fine pulled out a machine and stuck it to Clark's chest that worked like a vacuum sucking the kryptonite out into it and to Fine just threw all 20 bullets into the river. Clark's eyes shot open as he struggled to move letting out a primal scream as he gets feeling in his body again.

Fine held him down. "Take it easy son. You're lucky to still be in one piece."

"I can't stand up." Clark said

"Your body has gone through quite the physical shock. Your powers will return to you when the sun rises but for now." He grabs the guard and throws him at his feet. "I think a little blood will do you some good."

"Chloe?"

"I haven't seen her." Fine answered

Clark grabs the soldier's leg wounds as he screams in pain. "The girl where is she?"

The soldier just got a sadistic smile on his face. "We killed her. We cut the baby out of her. I have no idea where they took her."

Clark just broke the soldier's neck and fed off him. "I will rip Lex Luthor and all those traitors apart. And you I recognize you from the big reveal what the hell are you doing here."

"The same thing I was doing then protecting you." Fine replied

Clark got to his feet. "You call this protection."

"The army would have comedown on you two days after the grand reveal as soon as you started fighting back and slaughtering everyone going after Lycans. I did what I could to control the damage."

"Why?" Clark asked.

"Because I promised that I would protect you Kryptonian." Fine answered. "You can't take on the world by yourself. I can get you a new pack."

"After the loyalty of the last one... I pass." Clark replied.

Fine just smirked. "These won't be new lycans these will be kryptonian just like you and me."

Clark just X-rayed the mysterious man and saw that he was nothing but a machine so he knows he's lying to him but this army sounds tempting so he'll just keep an eye on him. "Show me this army."

"Do you know of a human that will willingly assist us?" Fine asked. With the crystal of knowledge gone he only has enough power to make the Kandorian army or strip Kal El's powers he can't do both.

Clark nods after what just happened today Lois will want Luthor's head on a pike just like he does. "I do. We'll get your army you find my daughter before Lex can do anything to her. He'll kill her if he thinks I'm coming for her"

Brainiac nods seeing his plan come together. He has every intention of freeing Kal El's daughter for a family reunion she's the last piece of the puzzle in his plans.

* * *

Chloe woke up with a sharp pain in her head. Mainly because she fell on it and landed in a puddle of water buck naked. Chloe looks down at her stomach and sees its regular size again the baby must not have survived the blast. Chloe feels tears run down her eyes and just sobs they were supposed to be a family. The elders were dead and the war was finally over. Clark was supposed to be able to rest at last. Damn you Lex. Chloe looks up as a PA system starts playing.

"Subjects 1, 2, and 3 have escaped. prisoner transferred to 5-01. All personal please be alert.

Chloe tries to open the door. "Come on Chloe you sneak through places you don't know all the time. You're usually not naked but that's a new twist." Chloe smells the air and smells fresh blood up in the window so she jumps into it smashing the window and biting the first person's neck she can get it feels like she hasn't eaten in weeks. She sees two security guards with guns aimed at her and just knocks them aside. She wipes the blood off her lips and looks at a woman scientist trembling in fear of her.

"Where am I? Where's Clark?"

"Please don't eat me?" The woman pleaded.

Chloe just looked at her. "I'm not going to eat you. But I want your clothes."

"My what?"

"Clothes" Chloe repeated. "Shirt pants jacket, I'm not going through this place commando."

"Well it's me and my boyfriend's anniversary and I'm kind of going commando."

"Your problem not mine." Chloe responded.

The scientist frowned and took off her clothes and gave them to Chloe. Chloe knows it's a mean move but she's been experimenting on her. She pulls her pants up and doesn't see the scientist go for a gun. And shoot her in the back of the head. Chloe hits the floor as she sees a blurry version of a lab similar to hers as the vision starts shaking and becomes more and more blurry to her until it comes to a stop and she sees the numbers 5-01 on the wall.

Chloe comes back to her own vision and see the girl has flipped her over and is about another bullet in her head. Chloe shoves her with her feet and she goes flying through the wall and out of the building.

Chloe was just rubbing the back of her head. "Bitch" Chloe figured she'd feel a lot guiltier about that but between the purge and the baby she's all out of sympathy for evil humans.

* * *

Selene held her gun steady exploring this place what kind of hellhole did she wake up in. she hears a scream and instantly turns to the left gun drawn at the window and sees a naked woman go crashing to the floor. Selene sticks her head out and sees it was a human, very weird place. She hears someone coming down the steps and has her gun drawn ready to fire on whoever enters. The door opens and Selene opens fire and hits whoever was at the door in the head.

"Damn it I'm going to be brain damaged by the time I get out of here."

Selene stopped she knows that voice… She trained that voice on how to be a vampire. "Chloe?"

"Selene?"

The two vampires hugged. It was comforting to see a familiar face in the middle of this chaos.

"Chloe where are we?" Selene asked.

"Don't ask me I just woke up in a strange lab not 10 minutes ago and I somehow doubt it was because I was kissed by my Prince Charming." Chloe responded. "Do you have a phone?"

Selene nods and hands it to Chloe. "Took it off one of the guards here."

Chloe opens the phone and feels her jaw drop. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Selene asked.

Chloe shows her the date. "I've been in here for 12 years."

"Same here" Selene said though she's been here a month longer.

They both go for the steps but Chloe stops seeing a sign right next to the door that says 3-09.

Selene went to pull her with her. "What's the matter?"

"I have to see something a couple floors up."

* * *

Selene and Chloe both exit the stairway on the fifth floor and just as Chloe suspects it she sees the numbers 5-01. They walk down the hall intending to get to 5-01 and when they're there Selene dodges at the last second but Chloe gets hit with blast of fire on her jacket. Selene pushes Chloe back behind the corner. Selene takes a look and sees a young girl dressed like a magician.

"Nurb" The girl sticks her hand out and another ball of fire come comes at the two vampires.

Chloe took off her jacket revealing the fire burned through as she put herself out but there was nasty burn running down her arm where the fireball hit.

"We're not getting through that way." Selene said flatly not unless they were changing their act to human torch.

Chloe shakes her head. "We don't have to it's an all around hallway. Can you draw her fire?"

Selene nods and takes a couple shots pushing Zatanna back as Chloe runs in the other direction Selene. Zatanna retaliates with another fireball as the two are locked in a stale mate. Zatanna is so focused on Selene she doesn't hear Chloe sneak up behind her until its too late and the petite blonde has one arm at her waist and the other hand on her hair clearing up a side of her neck for Chloe to sink her teeth into. Zatanna struggles against her but can't focus enough to say a word as they both fall to the floor. Chloe stops before she takes it all seeing Zatanna's memories and straddles Zatanna ripping open the magician's shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?" Selene asked until she saw something resembling a metallic implant until Chloe ripped it off her.

Selene heard the door open and drew her gun. Chloe just put her hand up and said "laes dna kcol"

The door swung shut and despite their efforts they weren't getting in.

Chloe turned to Selene. "Watch the girl and protect her I'll explain later."

Selene nods as Chloe heads for 5-01. "Nepo"

* * *

The door opens and Chloe sees a lab very similar to hers. She looks up and sees a girl that looks to be about fourteen stuck in chains trying to shake herself free. When that doesn't work she tries even harder before passing out.

"Ok you're chained up but you're here so you can't be that bad." Chloe quipped as she got a chair to stand on and pulled out a gun she got off Selene and shot the chains and caught the girl. She's dressed in nothing but a medical gown. She has long blond hair down to her back and Chloe shakes her awake. The girl's eyes open enough for Chloe to see a beautiful shade of blue but they also show she's high as a kite as she dozes off again. Chloe put the girl on her back and headed off for Selene who was helping up Zatanna as her fangs grow in.

"So do we have a plan to get the hell out of here?" Chloe asked

Selene just nodded. "Yeah we're going out the back window."

Zatanna's eyes lit up she's thankful for being freed from Luthor's mind control but these two are nuts. "What? That's a five story drop."

Selene just grabbed the girl and threw her out as Zatanna fell down but surprising to her instinct took over and not only did she land on her feet she didn't even break anything. She watched as Chloe came down next with the child wrapped around her shoulders. Before finally Selene who just vaults down with no trouble at all being the oldest. The three move and clear the facility and just keep walking trying to find a safe place.

A middle aged dark haired doctor watched the four escape. It was bad enough they lost subject 2. But at least it didn't leave with them so they might be able to find that one at least with minimum trouble. His main concern was the new one that sneaked in. They never got much of a chance to study her. They didn't even get a sample of her DNA. All he knows is that subject 2 helped her free Subject 3 until Zatanna took the little blond girl down when the guards couldn't.

* * *

Chloe looks around the city and she wonders if the purge is still happening considering the shape it's in. Selene being the ever mindful hunter is looking for other warriors or others sent to kill them. She watches the child opens her eyes and sees a very unique shade of blue that she's only saw once before as the girl closes them again. She also can't help but notice this same mark every couple blocks it intrigues her to see it so often and burned into so many things. It's the letter S burned inside of a diamond she wonders what it means.

The three girls watch as a blue van pulls up to them. And the window goes down revealing a blond haired man with a face that can light up a room when he smiles.

Chloe stood in shock she knows him from pictures. How the proud have fallen. "Oliver Queen?"

"Once upon a time"

Zatanna backed up she's not going back. "Are you here to take us back to Antigen?"

Oliver smirked as a pair of fangs came out of his mouth. "It would be pretty stupid of me if I did. Come on four lovely vampires such as yourselves don't want to be roaming the streets right now."

Chloe hopped in the back with the girl and Zatanna while Selene got in the front with Oliver.

"So how does someone on the fortune 500 get turned into a vampire in these ages?"

Oliver smirked. "There's no such thing as safe sex with a vampire. Especially when that vampire is Mercy."

"Is she close by?" Selene asked.

Oliver shakes his head. "No, Lex executed her 8 years ago. Want to know the real disgusting part of it, Mercy was his own sister. Been a lone vigilante looking for the house of El ever since."

"The house of El" Chloe repeated as a question. "Is there a Spanish god I don't know about?"

"If you believe the rumors it's like a supernatural safe house for vampires, lycans anything that's on Luthor's hit list. Each member dedicates themselves to bringing down Luthor for bringing this madness on the world. Each time they attack they leave those S's you see burned into the walls left behind to give us supes hope when the whole world wants us dead."

Selene turned her head to focus on Chloe. "That little girl I've seen those eyes before."

Chloe rolled her eyes. Does Selene honestly think she didn't recognize them. "I know I'm kind of nervous to see if she really is though." She doesn't want false hope.

"Want me to see?" Selene offered.

Chloe shakes her head no she's not biting her kid. "That's OK the Lane genes tend to leave a very definitive birthmark on girls. Could everyone keep their eyes on the road please?"

Zatanna looked at Chloe confused. "What for?"

"EYES ON THE ROAD"

Everyone glued their attention to the front seat Chloe gently nudged the girl on the shoulder and much like Lois when passed out drunk she just rolls over on her back and keeps sleeping. Chloe lifted up her gown and pulled up her underwear a little giving her a wedgie to get all the proof she needed. "Oh my god… She is mine."

Oliver just smirked. "Congratulations it's a girl."

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews

Up Next: the perfect weapon.


	8. Parenthood

Chloe looks down at her daughter and just frowns. It's not fair she wonders who actually raised her since as much as she would have loved to it wasn't her. She wonders a lot of things what her name is, who are her friends are who helped Clark raise her. Did Clark even raise her? Chloe is brought out of her wonder by Selene having her own psychic episode in the front seat.

Selene just watches as something breaks free that caused her and Chloe's freedom. "Take me back to Antigen."

Oliver looked at her wondering if the ice had done damage to her brain. "You just got out of the devil's playpen and now you want to go back in. That's crazy."

Selene glared at him and put a gun to his head.

"Or we can talk some more." Oliver compromised.

Chloe just rolled her eyes. "Oliver, Selene is methodical she wouldn't go somewhere without a damn good reason to go back. So just do it OK."

* * *

Chloe, Oliver and Zatanna stood outside Antigen. Chloe just looked at her sleeping daughter.

"So are you ever going to wake her up?" Oliver asked.

Chloe smirked. "If you knew who her father is you'd know she's not exactly someone you startle." She turned to Zatanna. "By the way sorry I ate you."

Zatanna just leaned against the wall. "Hey I'll take an undead life over being a puppet any day of the week. So how do we know when your friend is done?"

Oliver looks up and sees someone falling without a parachute. "Scatter"

The three move aside as a black haired scientist guy meets the pavement. Chloe just rolled her eyes. "She's done." On cue Selena jumped down unharmed.

* * *

Selene had Oliver chasing down an old underground sewer. As the two went down. Selene is hit by another flash and runs in the other direction taking Oliver with her to see mauled Lycans. Oliver feels nauseous seeing the Lycan remains. "You know I thought these things turn back to human form when they die?"

"They were ripped into so many pieces they can's shift back." Selene answered seeing a shadow move.

Selene moves closer with a gun and Oliver moves closer with a crossbow. Selene rolls her eyes he better be able to use that thing. They get closer and see a girl the same age as Chloe's daughter. She looks suspiciously like Selene. Selene lifted her up as they headed out for the van.

Selene looked at he girl she was awake but quiet. "What's your name?"

"Subject 2" The girl answered. "You were Subject 1 and she was Subject 3."

Selene frowned realizing that means Michael was never even there in the first place. Maybe he's with Clark wherever the boys are.

"They said that I was old enough now. That I'd be dead soon and my mother would never know I was even born."

Chloe just watched and saw her little bundle start to regain some of her composure. This should be interesting she watches Selene bite her daughter but she'll find another way. The blond girl saw Zatanna as her eyes started glowing red. Yeah she's definitely her and Clark's. "Hey take it easy OK, no reason to burn the van with heat vision we're not all invulnerable."

The girl's eyes changed to blue. "You really are my mother aren't you?"

Chloe froze on that she didn't know what to say. "What's your name?"

"Mara"

Chloe thought on it, Martha Moira seemed like a good combination of the two. "So where's your dad?"

"He went out." Mara answered and just frowned. "He's probably with the others getting people like us off the streets."

Chloe studied Mara's face and realized the, I'm in trouble look. "He doesn't know you came to get me did you?"

Mara shakes he head no. "He told me I can't ever go to Antigen there was nothing but bad things there."

Chloe frowned she hates it but she would have done the same damn thing. "Considering how I woke up and how I found you I think he might have had the right idea. You were almost an experiment and I don't want that for you."

Mara looked at her. "I saw you in my dreams. You were always so cold. And you were always in the lab. I tried to tell dad but he refused to let me or anyone else go."

Chloe was left wondering why Clark would leave her like that. "Your dad knew where I was this whole time and he never bothered to look?"

"He said you died during the purge. They cut me out of you and then killed you. He got me out with some help but he never went into that place again."

Selene broke up the family reunion. "Lycans coming in a pack of six. Antigen must have sent them after us."

Zatanna opened the van door and saw them coming. "Erif" Zatanna threw a fireball as one of the lycans ran in front and took the hit not even breaking stride as it proceeds to breath fire. "Crap"

Selene waited for the dragon lycan as the pack dispersed and spread out. Five of the Lycans attacked simultaneously jumping on the van all at once. Selene wasted no time and shot the one attacking her window with plethora of bullets. Oliver and Zatanna fight the one at his door. Chloe's eyes glow green as her side door is ripped open. Mara's eyes glow blue as her skin goes pale as she stands ready to attack whatever is foolish enough to stick its head out that door. They're all distracted when the back door is ripped open and one of the lycans gets its teeth around the neck of Selene's daughter.

A lycan plows through the side door tackling Chloe to the floor. Chloe just growls and pulls out a gun it's not silver ammo but it will get it off her. Oliver wasted no time and caught the Lycan's jaws to keep from biting him as Zatanna hit its body with a fireball reducing it to ash as they kick it out of the car.

Mara stares down the lycan that came for her in an unflinching stare. The Lycan stared in confusion as she simply disappeared. They lycan feels a tug as its back legs are pulled out form under it as Mara pulls it out of the van and to the floor. The Lycan watches as a line of pure fire starts hitting the street from Mara's eyes as she pulls him into it. The lycan claws down trying to resist but its claws are simply left in the street as she pulls him through the beam cutting him in half holding half of him in each hand as blood splatters on her as she runs at the fire lycan right through it's fire breath and wastes no time putting her fist through it's skull. Mara watches as the wolf reverted back to a young woman with fire red hair and eyes. She's starting to understand why dad banned her from that place if that's the kind of thing they do to lycans.

Selene turns her Lycan's head into paste with repeated fire and flashes to her daughter in the back seat as she sticks her thumbs into the lycan's eyes and almost effortlessly rips it's skull in half. Selene turns around and sees her daughter's hybrid form. Her skin is a lighter tone of blue then Michael's when he shifts and her eyes black and bright blue.

Chloe empties her magazine into the lycans head and switches to a knife. Clark taught her exactly how to kill another Lycan in case she was ever attacked she wastes no time and plunges the blade into it's heart and follows it up by cutting its throat before throwing it's body out the van.

Mara lands on the roof and climbs back in through the side window. Chloe looks at her and just looks away she's covered in blood and ash. Mara frowns as Selene rushes back to her daughter who's been on the floor ever since she killed her lycan. Selene looks at the wounds on her neck. "We have a problem she's not healing."

* * *

Lex walked into Antigen not exactly happy. "I pump a hundred million a year into this facility and it's invaded twice in a single night. You better have an explanation for this Dr. Lane!"

Lane was looking over charts of what they had. "We were hit by a kryptonian wolf."

"So after 12 years Clark finally makes his move?" Lex asked with his interest piqued.

Lane shakes his head no. "This wasn't your regular wolf. She was a hybrid she could move as fast as Clark and the meteor rock had no effect on her. We had to use Zatanna to chain her down and sedate her."

Lex groaned 12 yeas ago Clark ran a distraction while Fine took her form Chloe's womb he always wondered what happened to her. That is the one creature he does not know and that frightens him to no end. "What was she doing in here?"

"She and subject 2 worked together to liberate their mothers."

"And how did subject 2 get loose?" Lex asked.

Lane just growled nearly revealing his eyes. "Lida she insists on treating that creature with compassion."

"That can happen when you're forced to raise someone since she's a baby. I want the children recovered doctor. Use the big kid if you have to." Lex replied walking out.

"Yes sir." Lane replied.

* * *

Selene hung back while Oliver examined her daughter and Had Zatanna feed her right from her wrist. Mara looked to Selene. "Is she going to be alright?"

Selene nods. "She just needs blood being locked in Antigen her whole life she's never fed from warm blood before."

"So what's her name?" Mara asked.

Selene shrugged. "She doesn't have one. She said her name was subject 2."

Mara looked at Selene. "So then isn't it your job to give her one. She's the first unique creature I've ever seen before with those eyes."

"Fine, since she's the first pureblood, lycan, vampire hybrid I'll call her Eve like the first human. Happy now."

Mara shakes her head no. "I don't think my mom likes me. I think I scare her."

Selene stood there arms across her chest. "Your mother loves you she's just hurting. You know me Michael and your parents killed all the original elders. She was so happy because she thought that she and your father could have a normal life at last. We thought that the war was over but no one saw the purge coming six months later. If you want to know more I suggest you talk to her."

Mara walked down to where Chloe was. "So you hate me?"

"What?" Chloe that was beyond Lois blunt. "What?"

"Do you hate me?" Mara repeated.

Chloe shakes her head. "What, no of course not."

"Then why did you recoil when I came back into the van." Mara asked.

Chloe pouted she wasn't going to make this easy. "I didn't I'm not… sit down."

Mara sits next to her mother as Chloe started to explain. "I don't hate you not now… not ever. I hate what this world has forced you to become. Your father he was relieved when we couldn't get pregnant at first. He didn't want a child to be stuck in the same war he was in. But we killed all the elders. The war was over we were supposed to have a peaceful life." Tears started to run down her face. "When your father told me I was pregnant I was so happy and I felt you everyday getting stronger and growing bigger. Then the purge happened and we became public enemy number one. Everyday turned into a cruel fight for survival but we didn't care because we had you. Until one day we were ambushed at the docks. I fell in the water and I fell asleep next to your father."

Chloe started wiping tears from her eyes. "When I woke up 12 years had past. I have no idea where your father is or if he's alive. The baby isn't just forty pounds and a bump on my stomach it is a living breathing 12 year old girl who is comfortable with fighting and blood. Everything me and your father fought so hard to stop has come true. And I'd be OK with it if I didn't miss any of it. But I missed everything your first step your first word how you got your name. I don't hate you, not ever I hate what I missed."

Mara hugged her and had her own couple of tears. "I learned how to walk when I was one year old and once I did I never stopped moving. Dad said he had to use Aunt Diana's magical lasso as a harness to keep track of me."

Chloe laughed a bit as Mara continued. "My first word was Lo. And dad says my name is a mixture of my three grandmothers."

Chloe smiled. "I'd like to know more."

Mara nodded. "Me too every time I try to ask dad about you dad shuts down. I know you made him so happy but it hurts him to talk about you so he changes the subject."

Chloe had a look of curiosity. "Mara, can you take me to your father?"

Mara shakes her head. "I have to use an X-ray machine to see if we're bugged. I don't want to risk bringing Antigen down on my pack."

Chloe nods as she tries to sort it out. "So Clark found the pack after all."

"No" Mara replied. "The old pack betrayed him this is a new pack."

Chloe rolled her yes. "More lycans?"

"Lycans, vampires, a whole lot of other things it's like the island of misfit toys except we drink blood." Mara quipped causing Chloe to laugh.

Chloe took Mara by the arm and walked her to a mirror. "OK you don't need an X-ray machine you have the power all on your own."

"Dad says I won't get that power until I'm eighteen." Mara answered.

Chloe chuckled hotel full of vampires no problem 12 year old girl problem. "He just doesn't want you checking out boys. Now concentrate, concentrate hard. Your eyes are muscles you can use them just like any other muscle."

Mara stares at the mirror this must be what it feels like watching paint dry. To her surprise the reflection turns into two skeletons. Hers is normal but Chloe's has a green glow to it.

Chloe smiled seeing she's got it. "So do you see anything that might be a bug?"

"No we're clean." Mara says excited as she turns around. She looks at the others. "And so are they."

* * *

Mara's excitement suddenly stops as she starts backing away maybe if she takes off right now maybe she can get out of this.

Chloe see why she's backing up as she sees a pack of lycans approaching her. "I won't let them hurt you."

Oliver pulls a longbow out of his van as Zatanna stands ready Selene draws guns and Eve transforms.

"That's not what I'm nervous about." Mara said as everyone gained confused looks.

To their surprise a raven haired woman dropped down in a red body suit with dark blue across the top two golden Ws put together on her chest as she grabs one of the lycans and effortlessly rips it apart. Chloe watches as two more men come down one in nothing but black. Black jeans black shirt and a black duster a bizarre looking Z on his chest. She sees the other one and can't help but smile seeing that it's Clark. He's let his hair grow out over the years and Chloe can't help but smile seeing what he's dressed in a skin tight black suit. With white bonds over his arms and legs, a white cape draped on his back and finally a white and red S on his chest similar to the symbols she has seen in this whole city. She should have known it was him.

The woman in red moves over to Mara and hugs her. "Child are you alright?"

Mara nods. "I'm fine Aunt Diana is dad mad?"

"What do you think? Diana asks she knows Mara already knows the answer.

Selene watches Clark rip apart the lycans as blood hits his suit before long the lycans are reduced to nothing.

Diana walks up to Clark. "Go easy on her Kal we all know where she gets it from."

Mara walks up to Clark very slowly. "D-dad I..."

"You deliberately disobeyed me." Clark finished for her. "What's the one rule Mara?"

Mara frowned. "Stay away from Antigen."

"And you didn't you ran right in and you could have gotten yourself killed what were you thinking of."

Chloe had enough of this. What the hell happened to him these past 12 years? "Hey leave her alone."

"Stay out of this Greer or I'll break you in half like I should have done last time!" Clark shouted before catching his breath and lighting the wall on fire with the house of El symbol. "Let's go home gather up the strugglers Zod I'll leave Tina to you."

* * *

Zod watched as Clark and Diana gathered everyone up and flew off. Zod turned his attention to Chloe. "Are you alright?"

Chloe shakes her head no. "He was so cold. It was like he was a completely different person. I don't understand."

Zod nodded remembering the pain. "It's the life he never really recovered from when he thought you died. Most people don't know the pain of losing your family and having to come back from it. Personally I think that's why he didn't kill me after the Mutiny."

Chloe stared at him confused why the complete stranger can tell who she is but not Clark. "How do you know who I am? And why doesn't Clark?"

"Because two years ago Luthor sent a shapeshifter in to try to kill Mara and learn all she could from the house of El." Zod hates this story mainly because they were a group of blind idiots. "And the easiest way to do that was to take your form and tricking Kal El to taking her to his bed."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "How long was someone else raising my daughter?"

"A year before we wised up. The last three months only because..." Zod answered.

Chloe recognized that look Clark has it when he usually doesn't want to tell her something. "What else?"

Zod bit down when the hell did he become a marriage councilor? "Tina's bones hell her whole body it was metamorphic makes her anything and compatibe with…"

"Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick." Chloe muttered. "What was it?"

"A boy, Clark as you called him named him Lucien." Zod answered.

Chloe looked at Zod with a serious stare "What happened when my doppelganger betrayed you?"

"Luthor's men hit us hard we lost a lot of good men but Clark led us out even after taking three kryptonite arrows to chest with a silver core. We lost our home but took a lot of Luthor's men out with it. When Clark found out the truth he abjured Tina, left her in exile in this world with failure on her head. After that he never trusts any woman with his heart save for Mara."

"What about the girl in the red bodysuitjust now?" Chloe asked.

Zod smirked. "For Kal El or Clark's sake I hope not."

"Why not?" Chloe asked. "I think they make a cute couple."

Zod grabbed her and took off. "Well for starters she's my wife."

* * *

Clark landed and Mara not that long after. Mara nervously followed Clark into his room as Clark moved in a blur and was instantly changed into normal black clothes.

Clark looked at his daughter and then looked away he has to be strict now he can't do that if he sees her face. "Mara I'm very disappointed in you."

"I know." Mara muttered under breath.

"You went right into Lex's backyard knowing nothing would make him happier then to see you dead. What were you thinking?"

Mara had a tear running down her eye. "I had a vision and mom was there I had to save her."

"And you went alone, Mara we are a pack which means no one acts alone we stand together or we scatter and get picked off one by one just like the days of the purge."

"I was just trying to be brave like you, Aunt Diana and Uncle Zod, Bruce and everyone else here you never let me do anything."

Clark sees how upset she s and clams down somewhat. "Mara being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

"But you're not scared of anything." Mara objected considering how he acts in battle.

Clark just sighed and kneeled so they could look each other eye to eye. "I was today."

"You were?" Mara asked curiously.

Clark nodded. "I was afraid I would lose you like I lost your mother. You and your brother you are the two most important people in my life. Don't you understand that, I will not be OK if I lose either of you?"

Mara frowned and moved in a blur hugging Clark. "I'm sorry daddy. I'm so sorry."

* * *

Oliver made nice talking to some of the vampires as did Zatanna. Chloe Eve and Selene were walking around and Mara wasn't kidding when she said this place was like the island of misfit toys. Eve looked around with childhood wonder never seeing so many different people all in the same room.

Chloe sees a man walking around dressed as a bat in a black and dark blue suit with a silver bat on it and chuckles. "Gee, I wonder what he is."

"He's human." Selene answered.

"Really?" Chloe asked.

Selene nods even she wonders what kind of person dresses up like a bat. "Yeah that one's a real mystery."

Chloe and Selene come to a stop watching a four year old boy playing with a pair of toy trucks. It takes about two seconds for them to find out who he is he has Clark's blood all over him. Selene and Eve leave Chloe there they want to find out what's happened to Michael over the past 12 years and see if he's here. Chloe sits down next to the boy and sees two people who are unmistakably bodyguards move closer to her.

"Hi I'm Chloe so what's your name?"

"Lucien" The boy answered.

"Are those your trucks?" Chloe asked as Lucien nods. "Which one is your favorite?"

"The blue one" Lucien answered.

"The blue one huh" Chloe replied. "I always liked red."

Lucien smiled and held up the red one. "Do you want to play?"

Chloe smiled and happily took the red truck off him she wonders if this is what Clark was like until he met Amelia.

Clark came out of his room with Mara and saw the Chloe thing playing with Lucien and his eyes went black. "Get away from him."

Chloe instantly backed up seeing everyone tense up she has a feeling no one but Selene and Oliver will come to her aid if Clark attacks her. "Come on Clark can't you just smell me or hear my heartbeat you have to know it's me."

"Those can be altered to match." Clark replied. "They have been before."

Mara wasted no time and got her little brother out of harm's way. "Dad I saw her in a vision it's what led me to Antigen."

"Yes where Zatanna kidnapped you. We saw the security footage." Clark countered seeing another trap.

Selene went to interfere but Chloe waved her back. "Come on Clark there has to be some way to know that it's me. We met because my best friend was turned into a vampire and was going to kill me until you stopped it, from there I helped you track down one of the heirs of Corvinus, Eva Corvinhalt and you told me you liked me. You were so nervous I don't think you ever even talked to a girl like that before, I was bit by Victor and you went insane with rage you went into his house and with Selene's help you killed him. Clark please look into my eyes. You have to believe it's me."

Clark's eyes went back to her usual shade of blue. Fine lied to him guess he really shouldn't be surprised. "How is this possible?"

Chloe frowned with tears running down her eyes with everything she missed. She should've been Lucien's mother. "After the attack on the dock. Luthor kept me frozen for over a decade until Mara freed me and I hurt because I missed so much and all I knew was I wanted to see you and find you make sure you were OK."

Clark walked towards her and held her tight. Tina made up a lame amnesia story and Luthorcorp experiments took care of the rest for heartbeat and scent. Seeing her break down and ramble like that it has to be the genuine article. "It's OK you're home."

Mara and Lucien ran up and joined the hug with Clark wrapping an arm around Lucien and Chloe wrapping an arm around Mara. Selene watched the scene happy for Chloe but now she has to find Michael to have her own family reunion.

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the Reviews

Up Next: Clark and Chloe have a long over due talk as Clark fills in the past 12 years.


	9. A Decade Later

Clark sat quietly with Chloe after getting some time alone when Zod and Diana agreed to watch Mara and Lucien. Chloe and Clark sat in silence on Clark's bed it was the only place they could get some quiet.

Chloe looked at Clark waiting for him but neither are sure what to say Chloe might have slept through it but it's still been a decade to her. "I know that we're immortal but one of us should really start talking. Clark where's Lois where's Michael?"

Clark got her a cup of blood and frowned hating this but might as well start off with the pain. "I lost contact with Michael about three weeks ago. He was chasing down a lead about Selene. We have scouts looking but no sign, though he's been gone longer than that before."

"And Lois?"

Clark made a face and Chloe didn't have to wait for the answer. "No, you're wrong she's OK she's fine."

Clark shakes his head no and takes her hand. "Chloe, Lois died almost 10 years ago."

Chloe shakes her head in denial as tears started running down her eyes. "No, no you're wrong Clark Lois is a part of me she's family I'd know if something happened to her."

Clark held Chloe. "Look at me alright. Lois was one of the strongest people I have ever met and she was always so brave and I want you to remember her like that not as a body."

"Tell me what happened." Chloe shouted.

Clark frowned and started the story.

* * *

Lois and Clark were standing near black ship waiting for Brainiac at Luthor mansion. Lois and Clark traveled the world and with her help they got the orb together as Brainiac instructed. It was remarkably easy since Patricia Swann was a vampire and Lionel's key was locked up in evidence when he was 'mauled by a bear' the night Clark met Chloe.

Brainiac came out of Superspeed with a little blond haired baby wrapped in his arms. "You take care of this one Kal El. She's our last hope."

Lois walked over and gently and very, very slowly got her arm under her niece's neck. As she slowly took the baby from Brainiac and making sure she didn't hurt her. She smiles seeing tufts of blond hair and Clark's baby blues.

Brainiac smiled and went for the kryptonite but all he found was nothing. Clark smirked and threw a lead box up and down. "X-ray vision genius."

Clark slammed Brainiac onto the ship as Lois put the orb on with her free hand. Brainiac just smiled despite his upcoming demise. His sacrifice means Zod will return to the world. Brainiac disappeared and Clark saw a man arrive in a burnt Z on the ground.

Zod got to his feet. "I see you manipulated the orb to suit your own purposes Jor El."

"Kal El actually." Clark responded. "Supposedly this Jor El guy was my father."

Zod nodded as he looked down at the baby in Lois' arms. "Yours?"

Clark nodded.

"What's her name?" Zod asked.

Clark shrugged. "Honestly she doesn't have one. I was more concerned about getting her away from humans."

Lois smacked him in the back of the head. "Why don't you just name her after her mother?"

Clark took the baby from Lois. "Chloe said she'd kill me if we named it Clark or Chloe. If there was a chance it would bring her back to kill me I would."

Lois frowned. "Are you absolutely sure she's dead? Fine was full of crap looking to betray you."

"I know." Clark shouted. "I didn't want to believe it but I looked everywhere and it all led to the same result. They cut the baby out of Chloe and then they flash fried her body to make sure we couldn't have any more kids. I wish she was here I'm not sure what to do without her."

Lois grabbed his shoulder. Her father was assassinated for showing compassion and trying to take vampires alive for a cure. But the story is his helicopter crashed with Lucy in it. This was her family now. "I'll help you sort it out until then she needs a name. How about Moira after Chloe's mother?"

"How about Lara after Kal El's mother." Zod objected he was happy for Lara. Jor El was smug moralist but Lara was so kind she deserved a child.

Lois pointed at him. "You don't get a say new guy. We busted our butts to get her out we name her."

"Mara" Clark replied as he was walking with the baby rocking her back and forth.

Lois stood there and shrugged. "Nice name where'd you get it?"

"Martha, Moira, Lara, all three of me and Chloe's mothers." Clark explained and if they don't like it too bad.

Zod smirked maybe he can be allies with the son of Jor El and rule this planet as they should. "Can I hold her?"

Clark's eyes turn black as he growled at him. "Not yet we have a lot of work to do."

* * *

Chloe smiled seeing that it was because of Lois her baby got away from Luthor and whoever that Fine thing was that would have betrayed Clark. "Lois saved the day."

Clark nodded. "She distracted the machine with a thirty minute pick me up. Let me get the meteor rock away from him. She's the reason I still have Mara with me today. She was pretty much Mara's mother for the first two years of her life." Clark laughed thinking back those were actually happier times. "I got Mara Dr. Seuss books and Lois just threw them away saying she'll never learn anything from them and got her travel books and every day she would read them to her about the places w…they would go."

Chloe took his hand and squeezed she can tell remembering this is tearing him apart a lot more then it should. "Were you and her… I mean it's OK I was technically dead to you for all extensive purposes."

"For six months yes" Clark confessed. "I didn't plan it… you know I didn't plan on it."

Chloe laughed it really must have been the end of the world if Clark Kent and Lois Lane were a thing but maybe working together to raise a kid would do that. "So what happened? How did she?"

"I begged her to stop but she wouldn't." Clark answered.

"Stop what?" Chloe asked.

Clark frowned and looked at the floor. "She wrote about us for the newspaper. I begged her to stop I wanted to turn her into a lycan, vampire, super wolf anything she wanted but she didn't she insisted she'd be human or her words would have no meaning. I was halfway around the world when it happened some psycho General Slade Wilson shot her in the head calling her a bleeding heart fang banger. And in one... lousy second I lost her. And the worst part even today. I miss her too much to be mad at her."

Chloe had tears running down her eyes it was such a Lois thing for her to do. She wanted to stay human because then the words would have true meaning. "So is Slade rotting in jail?"

Clark shook his head no. "He walked and had some super regenerative shot into him. Me, Zod, and two others from the orb Faora and Basquat ripped him into pieces and when we realized he was still alive we packed him up into seven lead boxes and dumped one in each ocean."

"How could he have walked if there was a room full of witnesses?" Chloe asked.

Clark gave Chloe an old newspaper. "Presidential pardon."

Chloe read the newspaper and saw Luthor wins in landslide. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Who else but the savior of humanity would be elected and break the eight year rule." Clark quipped dryly. "Even if he is a lycan."

"I'm going to rip his throat out." Chloe said as her eyes glowed green. What else can Lex take from her?

Clark put his hands on her shoulders and gently rubbed them. "Line starts with me and ends behind every other person here. Problem is there's one person on this planet that can kill him. He has some sort of powersuit that gives him my strength and speed but also surrounds him in kryptonite so I can't touch him."

"But Mara can." Chloe quickly realized.

Clark quietly nodded. "Having you for a mother gave her immunity to the meteor rock. Also made her everything all four bloodlines combined. She's our best chance at killing him."

* * *

Lex was looking at the map and smiled seeing they have figured out where Clark went. A radioactive Isotope led them straight to Clark. Those wolves were the trap they were each tagged and their blood led Lex straight to the mythical House of El. "Get Dr. Lane in here."

Dr. Lane walked in and instantly saw the smile on Lex's face. "You found her?"

Lex smirked. "It was only a matter of time she's with Clark Kent."

"Are you finally going to finish it?" Dr. Lane asked.

"And risk having my secret blown to the world no. Send in you son another pack and the big kid. Make sure they're armed with meteor weapons without Clark and Zod they have nothing."

* * *

Chloe was finished crying her eyes out she can't believe Lois is really gone. "So where does Zod's wife come in? Was she in this orb thingy?"

Clark shakes his head no. "There was around fifty Kandorians in the orb. Of them only me, Jor El, and Zod remained after the day he betrayed me."

"What the hell happened?" Chloe asked.

Clark shrugged innocence this was all on Zod. "After Lois died I went into a depression I lost you and with her gone I could just barely function. Zod saw the chance for power and took control. He refused to believe a human could beat a Kandorian and led an all out charge on Luthorcorp. Luthor had meteor rock weapons ready they were cut down by their fifth step. Only Zod survived the attack because Diana showed up and got him away. It was a Florence Nightingale effect from there."

"What about that Jor El guy?" Chloe asked.

Clark shakes his head. "He stayed loyal to me… a DNA test would show that he was my father."

Chloe studied Clark he sounded so happy about that she thought to herself. "Not a happy reunion?"

"He insisted on peace that we could co exist but he was wrong." Clark responded well he was half right they are a flawed race. "I tried to get him to see reason believe me I did if just for Mara's sake but he didn't. He took his power away, left the pack, and was executed a week later for not revealing how he did it. There can never be peace as long as Luthor calls the shots. And as long as they're focused on us they can't see the monster he is."

Chloe didn't really see a reason to give a condolence because Clark sure wasn't feeling sympathetic for Jor El at all. "So why didn't you kill Zod."

"He was defeated and broken I didn't see the point."

"What about Diana?" Chloe asked.

Clark shrugged to this day he's still not sure he actually believes her. "She's princess of the amazons, she used to live on a secret island until Luthor nuked it. Lost her mother, her sister, all her friends traveled around the world until she found us."

Chloe nodded that was everyone she met except for the little boy she was crashing motorcycles with. "And little Lucien I don't take it that's reincarnation."

Clark frowned. "No, no it's not. And I wish I could say I would take it back but I wouldn't now I'd just make you his mother."

Chloe took him by the hand. "Then start from the beginning."

Clark sighed. "Me and Bruce went into a secret Luthorcorp lab called 33.1. And we found you… And I mean you the green eyes the blond hair, the fangs the pair shape on your beautiful butt."

Chloe put up her hands blushing. "Alright got it dead ringer for me continue."

Clark chuckled its fun getting her worked up. "Bruce's first thoughts were clone and I should have trusted him because he has great instincts."

"So why didn't you?" Chloe asked.

Clark shrugged. "He had just… started showing up." Technically Bruce never joined anything. "Also if you talk to him for 2 minutes you'll see he never trusts anyone."

Clark continued on about the fake Chloe. "It was you your scent your blood every little detail was you except you had no memory. Looking back it was too convenient and I should have seen it a mile away."

"Why didn't you?" Chloe asked Clark was always able to spot a fake.

"Because Tina… she started to remember things I never told her I thought you were getting you memories back. I noticed that your heartbeat had changed but Tina was wearing a pacemaker I thought it was just something because of the freezer tank but I should have known better… but I didn't."

Clark sighed felling so guilty for this. "I should have realized something was off with the pacemaker but I didn't. And she was remembering so much I just automatically assumed it was you. Maybe I was just desperate not to be alone."

Chloe rubbed her head this is so screwed up. Is Clark actually apologizing to her for sleeping with… her? "So who spilled the beans?"

"Lucien" Clark answered. "Tina got pregnant I was so happy but 7 months in the baby kicked her so hard that it forced her to transform back into her natural state. Luthor wasted no time and attacked. I barely got out alive but a lot of good people didn't. Bart, AC it was just a mess."

Chloe put her hands on his shoulder for support. "So what did you do to her?"

Clark shrugged and thought it over. "I kept her around until Lucien was born and then abjured her. It means I got rid of her but I still keep tabs on her. But as far as she knows I lost track of her after Lucien was born."

Clark took Chloe's hand and had a tear in his eyes. "I wish I could say I was sorry about sleeping with her but I cant. Because she gave me Lucien and he's such a wonderful kid him and Mara get along so well. If it weren't for those kids well."

"Well what?" Chloe asked.

Clark took off his belt buckle and threw it to Chloe. "Mara was a year and a half old and Lex's goons were always chasing me because they knew I was the alpha so any threats would end with me."

Chloe saw the belt buckle had a compartment and opened it as Clark took a step back. Chloe stood up in shock seeing a glowing green bullet with a silver core. "It seemed like the best way to protect Mara was to disappear for good."

Chloe reached up and smacked him of all the stupid things.

Clark rubbed his cheek. "Lois did that too. Of course not anywhere near as strong."

Chloe rolled her eyes and bit him to get the point across. "How could you even think of doing that to Mara?"

"Because I was a thunderbolt for trouble for her. It seemed like a good idea."

"You're supposed to protect her." Chloe shouted. "Clark you're not the last anymore Mara and Lucien are going to need you."

"I know that now." Clark responded Lois nailed the point home and then they kissed for the first time. "It's just you were gone Zod was there to teach her and believe it or not Lois was kicking my ass when it came to being a parent. I didn't see the point."

Chloe sat down on his lap. "Clark we are here for a reason. Maybe it's not to stop Lex but protect Mara and Lucien until they're ready to take over."

"I don't want this life for them." Clark said. "But it's the only way I had to protect them was taking in supernaturals and humans alike. The covens of old are either dead or hiding waiting to be picked off one by one."

Clark studied Chloe and waiting for a response. "Are you OK?"

"I might need another decade to answer that." Chloe replied. "I fell asleep and when I woke up the whole world has gone to hell. My little baby is twelve years old and is superspeed wrestling her little brother as we speak. These past years have nearly beaten you to the point of exhaustion." Chloe closed the compartment and gave the belt back to him. "But I knew you'd be OK because that's what you do with a little help from your friends. You endure no matter how bad things get. Just as you always have and just as you always will."

Chloe smiled seeing Clark actually smile. "Now tell me about my son."

* * *

Selene was watching Eve play with Mara and Lucien. She thinks it's the first time Eve has ever played with anyone she looks so happy. Oliver walked over and stood next to Selene. "So how are you coping?"

"I'd be a lot better if I could find Michael." Selene answered. "I went to sleep and woke up 12 years have passed not even Clark knows where Michael is. And now I have this little girl and she's part of me and Michael. Now I don't know if he's even alive."

"Well at least she's happy now you're a natural at this mother thing." Oliver quipped as Selene glared at him. "Or not"

"I don't know anything about her does she drink animal or human is her favorite color red, blue, or black like me?"

Oliver rubbed her shoulder. "You'll figure it out. It's not like you're short of time now."

* * *

Chloe was just laughing. She couldn't tell you the last time she just had a genuine laugh like this no chuckle from bloodshed just a genuinely happy moment. "I've heard some wild things you've done before but you have to be making this up."

Clark can laugh about it. At least now anyway when it first happened he was somewhere between terrified for Lucien and the ultimate Papa Wolf. "I'm not Luthor sent this Grey skinned killing machine our way. And I did what Lucien taught me to always do and protected my pack by getting it right the hell out of there. But I did not see this little were pup with his teeth wrapped around my leg."

Chloe's just laughing her butt off at this Lucien definitely got Daddy's MO to protect his friends. "I'm almost afraid to ask but what exactly did you do when you saw him on your leg."

"What do you think I did?" Clark asked sarcastically. "I got Lucien the hell off me grabbed the deformed Hulk and took him off earth and booted him for the sun."

Chloe chuckled as her laughing came to a stop. "You think he'll like me?"

"Yes" Clark answered. "He'll like you. I just wish I never lost you I always wondered what would have happened if I never lost you? I wondered what would have happened if you were his mother."

Chloe took him by the hand. "You can't play what if. It will drive you insane and male you shoot yourself with a meteor rock bullet. I'll try to be his friend maybe he'll grow to love me as a mother."

"He let you play with one of his motorcycles that's progress." Clark admitted.

Clark and Chloe's heads moved closer together as they kiss for the first time in over a decade. Chloe knows Clark made mistakes but at the same time he did what he could with what he knew at the time. Clark enjoys the kiss for a moment until he hears something and quickly pushes Chloe out of the way as a pair of lycan hands punch through his chest.

Clark's eyes turn black as his hands turn to claws. Clark tackles the other Lycan as it pulls him through the wall as the two fifteen feet wolves duke it out. Clark was in awe has Luthor finally cracked the code to Kryptonian wolves?

Chloe looked outside and realized this is the last place Clark would want her to be. He'd want her out front protecting Mara and Lucien. Chloe ran out but seeing so many Lycans she couldn't pull out who's who. A lycan jumped on her back and Chloe quickly ducked before full impact and the lycan fell in front of her. She got her arms around the creature's neck breaking in and nearly twisted his head off.

Clark slashed the fake super wolf across the face as the damage healed. The two god wolves clashed as the both moved in a blur and all the glass nearby shattered as they each connect with a punch to the face. Clark got his opponent in a full nelson trying to rip his arms off but the other wolf powered out and held Clark over his head. Clark struggled to break free as the other growled and said something if he was a human as a lightning bolt crashes into Clark. The wolf repeats the attack numerous times as Clark suffers through excruciating pain not understanding how this is hurting him. The other wolf calls down one final lightning bolt and Clark passes out from the pain.

* * *

Chloe was fighting any lycan that tried to take a bite out of her as Selene gunned down the ones attacking her. Mara has taken to her hybrid form and is ripping apart the goons with meteor rock not letting them get close to Zod who is burning the others.

They Lycan that beat Clark got into the building and effortlessly knocked aside Bruce and Oliver with one blow. With one quick swipe the Lycan knocked Diana aside and buried her under debris. Zod's eyes lit up red but he was quickly subdued with meteor rocks wielded by the lycans. Mara went to confront him but for all her power she was still only 12 so she wasn't fully grown yet allowing the creature to grab her.

Selene saw it and took aim with her gun however before she could do that another Super wolf broke through but the first one was careful planned its attacks this one was just about raw brutal power as it swiped Selene leaving her with a bloody back and four claw marks on them as the men gathered up around Eve and chained her down.

Mara struggled to stay conscious but eventually passed out from the pure strength of the lycan reverting to her human form. The other lycan just carried her in one hand as a tiny lycan pup jumped onto his face and started gnawing at his left eye. The other lycan startles and falls back whelping in pain before pulling Lucien off him but the lycan pup takes his eye with him. Chloe shoots at the stub where his eye used to be and the lycan threw Lucien at her knocking them both through a wall and unconscious.

Eve broke free of her restraints and ran at two of the lycans not stopping and ripping their heads off as she charges the super lycan in a fury. A lycan tackled her to the ground and started electrocuting her as the hybrid shouted in pain as she transformed. Eve got her fingers into the lycan's eyes and ripped it's skull in two. Eve watched as the lycan's body reverted to a girl with pale white skin and blue hair kind of made her wonder what experiments she got put through. She runs up but the super lycan swats her away as she hits a wall and falls to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Clark gets to his feet and stumbles over and sees a naked Lucien lay out on top of Chloe. Clark gently shakes his son to wake him. "Luc, come on buddy wake up."

Lucien opened his eyes and saw his dad. "Dad, I tried to stop him but he was so strong he took Mara." Lucien started to cry. "It's all my fault he got away because I wasn't strong enough."

Clark hugged him. "Lucien Kent you listen to me right now." Lucien looked at him as he started to calm down. "You did nothing wrong you fought to protect your sister. You even did better then I did." Clark replied looking at the blood over his mouth.

"I did." Lucien asked excited.

"You did." Clark assured him as he woke up Chloe.

Chloe was in very real pain. Thank god she's a vampire or she wouldn't have survived that. Lucien might be 4 but it still feels like she got hit by a wrecking ball square in the chest. "Oh, crushed under a naked four year old. I think I'm good here."

Clark put his hand out to pull her up. "Did you get struck by lightning seventeen times?"

"No."

"Then you're one up on me." Clark quipped as the three walked into the shambles of the house of El. Clark stood next to Selene observing the body. "Livewire, that's one crazy bitch the world won't miss. Who did it?"

"Eve" Selene answered. "We still can't find her."

Clark just looked up. "Bruce head count."

Bruce was coming downstairs. "All present and accounted for except for Mara, Eve, and Zod."

Diana frowned. "Luthor owns the world. We have no way of narrowing it down."

Clark thought on it. "I think I do."

* * *

Lex was setting up a meeting with his board of directors. The betas of the pack and his most trusted Lieutenants. He sees one by one each chair light up. "Gentlemen our time is at hand. This time tomorrow we'll have the vaccines. the humans won't be able to stop us."

One of them smiled. "At last I'm sick of mainstreaming."

"What of the patient?" A female voice asked.

Lex had a quiet smile. "Subject two has been reacquired along with an unexpected bonus the blood of the gods."

"Where are the subjects now? We can't risk the humans destroying them? Or the house of El retrieving them." An elder man asked.

Lex nodded. "They're both on their way to my personal mansion in Smallville I will create the vaccine myself using the new girls blood. Ladies and Gentlemen this time next week we'll all be gods."

Lex clicked a button and the holographic representations of the board faded out one by one until there was nothing left.

* * *

The elder man looked to the floor and saw himself as he transformed into a girl with brown hairs in her 30's. Tina just smiled and turned to Clark. "Do you know where that is? Because I'm not guiding you there I'm not that suicidal."

Clark just nodded. "Been there a couple times though it probably changed in the past eight years."

"And our deal?" Tina asked.

Clark opened the door and Chloe came in with Lucien. Clark kneeled down so he'd look Lucien in the eyes. "Lucien this is Tina she is going to watch you while we go get your sister OK."

Lucien nodded and Clark turned to Tina. "You try to run with him."

"Your dogs rip me apart I know." Tina replied as Clark went for the door but she stopped him. "I know you can never forgive me for what I did but I really did fall in love with you and Mara. Please save her."

Clark nodded as he followed Chloe this time tomorrow the war will be over either Luthor will be gone or they will be.

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews

Up Next: The story comes to a close in The Family Hour.


	10. The Family Hour

Chloe was standing in the armory gathering weapons for the coming battle with Selene. "Think we'll make it in time to help."

"We'll make it." Selene assured her while loading her guns.

"How are you so sure?" Chloe asked Lex could be dissecting their kids for all they know.

Selene packed up and was ready to go. "Because we have to be."

With that Selene left Chloe there as she took that statement in. She has no idea if Eve is alive or not right now. Selene can just hang on to that belief because it's all she has right now. Chloe picks the last of her weapons and sees Clark putting on a new suit after he destroyed the last one by changing into the wolf. Chloe watched him from the door. "So many people here. Is it a good idea to send in only four?"

Clark nodded lacing up his boots. "Our best shot is lightning warfare hitting him fast and hard in several locations."

"Are you sure that will work?" Chloe asked.

"No, but I don't have a better idea. And it's one of Bruce's plans so as crazy as it sounds it should work flawlessly." Clark replied.

* * *

Clark, Chloe, Selene, and Diana stood outside Luthor's mansion as Selene ripped open the side of the house with her strength. Selene wasted no time and put little grenades at each floor of the manor as the tablet Clark gave her showed her.

Lex was watching as Mara and Eve struggle for a way out there's enough magic in that door to keep Houdini in check. "It will hurt less if you fight it."

Lex smiled seeing them struggle until he heard his name shouted at ground level. Lex walked out of his room and down the steps to his surprise he saw Clark looking up at him. "You know I knew you'd act recklessly if anything ever happened to her. I didn't think you'd actually be foolish enough to come here by yourself."

"He didn't." Chloe replied walking out and joining her husband at the front door of the manor.

Lex looked at them. "A decade long game of cat and mouse. You threw it all away for one child when you could have simply had more. Your humanity makes you weak Clark that is why you lost the pack and that is why you can not stop me."

* * *

Zod waited at the bottom of the mansion chained up in a room of kryptonite. He smiled hearing the guards panic as something tears through them. "What the hell is she the meteor bullets don't even work?"

"That woman is the devil herself. Keep firing."

"It's no good she just keeps deflecting them back at..."

Zod smiled hearing bone curdling screams of the guard as Diana opened the door and approached him. Zod looked up at his wife with a smile and a bloody lip. "You're late Diana."

"We had to give you time did you give him our message?" Diana asked.

Zod nodded. "Of course I did first chance I had to. So what's the signal?"

"Believe me you'll know." Diana said.

* * *

Lex stared at Clark and Chloe they made this too easy. They made this too easy! "It's a trap. Flash fry the lab."

Selene hears that and quickly pushes the button as explosions rock the manor and silver nitrate is distributed through out the mansion crippling the weaker wolves. Clark covers his eyes silver doesn't hurt as much as being that close to Lex made it uncomfortable. Clark and Chloe look up and see Lex is gone and a black haired boy no older then Mara looking at them.

"OK now Lex is just messing with us." Clark quipped.

The boy raised his arms up and shouted. "SHAZAM!"

Clark watched as lightning hit the boy and instead of exploding he transformed into an older man with a scent very familiar to Clark. "Go get the girls I can handle him."

"He's only a boy please don't kill him." Chloe ordered.

"That's not a boy that's a monster dressed like a boy." Clark replied as she looked at him. "Go save our daughter."

Chloe nodded as Clark tackled him out of the way and Chloe ran after Lex.

* * *

Lex walked to the lab and saw a most disheartening scene. The girls were still alive and the doors were opened. "I want an explanation for this Dr. Lane."

Dr. Lane went to inject a needle into Lex's skin but Lex simply caught his arm mid pull. "You honestly think a syringe would hurt me?"

"Colloidal silver with a mystical tip, your bio suit only exists outside the skin."

Lex was impressed that would kill him. "Now what did I ever do to you?" Lex asked as he grabbed Lane and smashed his head into the wall as he fell down dead.

Chloe moved at her full speed and tackled Lex as she snarled at him. Lex simply shoved her in the chest as she bounced off the ceiling. Lex grabbed a hand with a syringe seeing Dr. Lane is up again. Lex pulls the syringe out of his hands and effortlessly breaks his neck. Chloe jumps up to tackle him Lex catches her in mid air and throws her down to the floor denting it as Dr. Lane gets up again.

"You don't die do you?" Lex asked. "I'll fix that."

Lane got up with a crooked smile. "I wish like hell you could. I've had many names Jack the Ripper, Curtis Knox but my personal favorite is Vandal Savage. I have been speared by Mayan warriors... ...survived Mongols' arrows, and the cold steel of crusaders' blades. Try as you might lord knows I have tried nothing can kill me and that is my curse."

Knox watches as a group of regular Lycans run up and block the way out. He'd like nothing more then to shatter Lex's skull for taking his Sophia away but he's out of his league. It's going to come down to Mara just like Clark said so he takes a sword and rushes them.

Chloe rushes towards Lex but the billionaire simply grabs her by the throat with his superstrength. Chloe stuck out her fangs and Lex simply smiled until he heard a snarl and growl. Lex turns around and looks down into the eyes of the one hybrid that can kill him as Mara transforms to her hybrid form. Chloe took the opportunity to break free and watched as a giant wolf approached them and turned to Knox this screamed his handiwork. "What the hell is that?"

Knox simply shrugged. "An overgrown werewolf made with a cocktail of subject 2's blood."

"Yeah we call here Eve now." Chloe replied. "Why the hell did you make that?"

Knox simply shrugged cutting a lycan's head off. "Lex was starting to get suspicious. I had to give him something."

Chloe simply rolled her eyes and rushed the giant wolf.

* * *

Selene ran through the basement of the mansion gunning down any lycan she's seen. Clark assured that anything that is with him is immune to silver so she has license to kill on anything Wolf in this house. It's also her job top keep them from getting up to where Clark and Chloe are. Selene mindlessly guns down three more as she hears another door open and quickly aims her gun only this time she sees a man in a cloak jump out and lunged at her.

Selene went to dodge but her attacker was so quick she was easily shoved into the wall and bounced off it to the floor. Selene moved at superhuman speed but to her surprise her opponent caught her and delivered a slash across her face. Selene hissed as her face healed up and she kicked her attacker in the ribs knocking him back. Eve came down and saw her mother fighting this thing and quickly jumped on its back. Eve is taken back and distracted as the creature throws her off.

Eve watches from the floor as Selene readies some explosive throwing…bat things she borrowed from Bruce. "Mom, no!"

Eve transformed from the floor and ran over to the cloaked figure jumping in the air and taking its mask off.

Selene saw the black eyes and blue skin that was enough as she turned off the explosives. "Oh my god, Michael?" Selene looks him over his eyes are glazed over. But he has no problems snarling and growling at her.

Michael lunged at her and Selene rolled out of the way. Selene quickly countered with a kick knocking him back.

"Michael!" Selene yelled trying to reach the man she loved. "You're being controlled. You have to fight this."

Michael simply looked at her before scratching at her chest but she quickly moved out of the way.

* * *

The whole mansion rocked as Clark slammed back into the wall and the kid in red with a white cape slams into the other wall. Clark snarled as he and the other guy got back to his feet and both transformed and proceeded to lunge at each other.

* * *

Chloe dodged the giant lycan fist coming her way and quickly ran up the wall performing a back flip to get away. When she lands she's hit with the lycan's giant hand and is batted into what looks to be Lex's office and sees Zod and Diana fighting off regular old lycans guarding a laptop.

"What's on the computer?"

"Lex's dirty laundry and it's all going viral I think Kal called it." Diana replied ripping apart one of the lycans.

Chloe simply nodded. Good riddance the world deserves to know the kind of man Lex is. She simply takes a silver grenade off of Diana's belt. "I'm borrowing this. Big lycan and he heals fast."

Chloe put her vampire face on as the lycan weapon punched through and she quickly hopped on its back and started to ride it. Chloe held on for dear life as she straddled it through the mansion. Digging and clawing into his back seeing it keeps healing from little attacks. Chloe wasted no time and threw the grenade into his back as it finished healing up. Chloe waited and the bomb went off simply staggering the creature to Chloe's annoyance until he started filling up like a balloon. Chloe quickly realized what was about to happen like too much air in a balloon.

"Awww fu…"

Knox's Experiment exploded inside out covering Zod, Diana, and Chloe in its blood and guts.

Chloe stood there trying to shake it off not that it would do any good all three of them are completely covered. She looks over to the unhappy couple glaring at her. "Well I killed a Super wolf what did you do today?"

* * *

Clark tangled claws with Captain Marvel as both wolves went tumbling down the steps as the whole mansion shook from their attacks. Clark went to shove his fist through the captain's chest but Captain Marvel caught him and hoisted him up over his head again and made a grunting bark just like before as Clark was hit with lightning. Clark wasn't about to let an encore performance happen again and quickly shrunk back down to his well human sized form as lightning hits Captain Marvel's shoulder from the change of position in his arms. Captain quickly dropped Clark and Clark stared at a defenseless little pup. The pup went to make a noise and Clark quickly put a hand over his mouth. "Fights over son."

* * *

Selene was dodging attacks from Michael and Eve was on his back trying what she could to slow his arms down and give Selene a chance to match his hybrid strength. Selene backed away from each slash desperately. "Your name is Michael Corvin. We met because you were the descendant of Alexander Corvinus. You got turned into a lycan by Lucien and a hybrid by me. We stopped Marcus and William we saved the world and for the next six months we spent a good deal of time together."

Michael growled trying to get his arms around Selene's throat. Selene just looked at Eve knowing what to do. "Eve, let go."

"But mom"

"Eve do it. It's the only way we have to get him back."

Eve did as instructed to her and hopped off Michael's back as the hybrid ran after Selene. Selene wasted no time and took Michael's legs out from under him. She quickly pounces on him and grabs his arms. She won't be able to hold him for long but hopefully she will be able to hold him down long enough to actually reach Michael in his trapped mind.

"Michael look at her." Selene pleaded pointing Michael's head at his daughter. "In the six months between defeating the elders and the purge we fell in love. It was something I didn't even think would even possible for someone like me after finding out how much Viktor played me. You were always there for me for those past six months we were together. And it was our love that gave birth to that incredible girl right over there. Her name is Eve and she's a hybrid just like you. I love you Michael please come back to us."

Michael throws Selene off him and into Eve knocking both girls down. Michael calmly and methodically walked towards the girls though Selene noticed his right arm moving like it had a mind of it's own as it claws into his own chest. Selene had her hands on a gun seeing one arm about to strike Eve and while the other dug deep into himself. Michael stops short of striking Eve and rips something out of his chest that kind of looks like a computer chip.

Selene quickly caught him as fell to the floor. Eve took him from her mother as Selene grabbed the chip and dialed a number. "Bruce I need to know what this chip is." Selene read off the serial number and waited.

Bruce dutifully looked up the chip getting through the firewalls in seconds. "It's an experimental chip usually attached to the nervous system. It's a form of mind control. Is there any particular reason why you're asking about this?"

Selene simply squeezed down and crushed the chip in her hand. "No reason."

* * *

Mara pushed Lex into a wall in the mansion pushing him through it at Superspedd as the two blurs bump all over the mansion to grunts and growls. The young hybrid shoves her fingers through Lex's shoulders as he shouts out in pain. Lex wastes no time and transforms into his lycan form. Lex sees they ended up in the garage and slams Mara's head through a car as she goes in one door and out the other. She turns around adn saw Lex pushing down with his hands on her throat. She made a mistake she'll be powerful enough to kill him but only when she gets older but she won't as she looses consciousness. He feels a slight pelt on his head and turns around seeing Chloe shooting at him while running into the room. Lex simply rolled her eyes and when she got close he punched her and with the strength the bio suit gives him it punches a hole through her stomach. Lex idly watched as Chloe fell to the floor. He turned his attention back to Mara and smiled raising his foot ready to crush the twelve year olds skull until he was hit by two surging beams of heat unbalancing him and knocking him aside and through a couple walls.

Clark walks into the room as his eyes turn back to blue. "Yeah there's something you can't do."

"Dad!"

Clark turns around and sees Mara cradling Chloe in her arms. "What happened?"

"I don't know?" Mara said as Clark took Chloe off of her.

Clark looked into closed eyes and just shook his head no holding her close. "Come on Chloe wake up you didn't come back after all this just to die on us now. We have been through so much together I'm not letting you go now. We've been married we survived through all the elders and you even drank…Corvinus' blood."

Clark moved aside a wave of Chloe's blond hair and sighed. "Please God let this work."

Mara watched as her dad bit down on the side of her mom's neck. She watched in X-ray as her mother's bones started to painfullyreform and the gaping wound started closing up by itself. Clark let Chloe go and smiled watching her body start to heal. Then he felt weak as Lex ran up in human form and put him in a choke hold from behind having one arm at his throat. Mara tried to move but Lex's eyes showed she'd just get her father killed.

Lex watched as Clark weakened in his grasp. "You know it didn't have to end like this. I wanted you by my side we could have saved this planet Clark."

Clark coughed for breath trying to break free. "This planet was fine as is. You're the one who turned it into this madness… and now the whole world knows it."

Lex's eyes shot out. "What have you done?"

Clark smiled as he started to explain the true purpose of the plan. "Distract you while Zod and Diana unleash all measures of hell by outing all your dirty laundry on the internet for all to see."

Lex spun Clark around and started punching him in the face repeatedly which gave Mara the chance she needed as she moved at superspeed tackling him through the wall and started slashing him across the face with her claws until she drew blood. Lex got a hand up and knocked her away while transforming. Mara simply jumped on him full force landing on his ribs and continued her assault on Lex as he tried to blur out of the way. Mara's eyes lit up as she burned the back of Lex's head. Lex threw an elbow and knocked Mara off as someone new attacked him almost unseen.

Lex got to his feet and saw what he thinks is Chloe. She now has pale white skin her eyes are hybrid black with greenish swirls instead of Mara and Eve's blue. She's also taller as far as Lex can tell she's almost six feet. Lex went to attack her but Chloe simply caught his arm and squeezed down.

Chloe smiled seeing him whimper in pain. She figured Mara got her kryptonite immunity from her so she should already be protected. Chloe watched as Lex tried to run and she simply grabbed his leg with her other hand. Mara smiled and copied her mother's action grabbing an arm and leg herself.

Clark walked in just in time to see his two favorite girls rip Lex in half and Clark just stared in shock at the two halves of the former billionaire. "Jesus, I mean, Jesus."

Chloe and Mara turn back to their human forms and Chloe points at Mara. "OK you are going to have a much different life then the one me and your father had. You're going to be a lawyer, or a cheerleader, probably not doctor because of all the blood but you're not doing this again. You are going to be a normal kid from now on got it."

Mara rolled her eyes not amused we'll see abut that.

The three Kents see the last of the wolves coming their way. But they're quickly taken down in an assault of swords, gunfire, and just plain ripping their head off. Knox, Zod, Selene, Diana, Eve, and Michael as everyone gathered together.

Zod focused on Clark. "Kal El where's Luthor?"

Clark silently pointed at one half of Lex and then at the other half. "Now stop ogling my wife Zod."

Diana looked at Zod and could tell he was as she elbowed him in the ribs.

Zod rubbed his now bruised side. "I wasn't staring I was smelling. She's kryptonian now."

Knox studied and simply shrugged. "Ms. Sullivan you never cease to amaze me."

Chloe looked down at her chest and quickly covered up realizing how big they are now. "I didn't want these. My body was perfect the way it was thank you."

Mara simply shrugged not seeing the big deal. "Michael's staring too can we go home now."

Michael's eyes quickly shot open as he walked for the exit. Selene simply shrugged not seeing the point. It's a part of the body nothing more and she'd be lying if said she never checked out Clark after shrinking down to human size. She loves Michael and considering the kiss he gave her when he came to Michael clearly still loves her. Selene smiled as she walked out the door with Eve realizing she now has what Viktor took away from her so many years ago as she followed her family out of the building.

**2 Years Later**

Chloe sat peacefully in the place that has been her home now for the past year. The Kent barn which was now rebuilt by her and Clark, Oliver got it for them as an anniversary present. Chloe smiled hearing a small whine coming from a basinet close to her. Chloe smiled and picked up the infant girl with raven black hair and her green eyes.

Chloe gently started rocking her back and forth. "You know I named you after my cousin. I didn't think you'd actually cause as much trouble as she did Lois." Chloe looked around what used to be a barn but they don't keep any animals here. Clark said he and his first were going to make this his own quiet place but when they moved back he turned it into an office for her.

Chloe smiled hearing familiar footsteps. "Hey Luc, what can I do for you?"

Lucien smiled seeing her. "Mommy come play with us."

Chloe smiled hearing him call her that. Tina gets it too but she can't complain. "Just give me a couple minutes I want to finish something OK."

Lucien nodded and disappeared in a blur. Chloe smiled and opened a book that was her chronicles of her life as she wrote them and it was fittingly the last page.

"So much has been won and lost over the time of me and Clark's lives. My loving husband who started off 5 months younger then me is now 12 years older then me. And in a lot of ways I feel like our lives are just beginning. He's happy here. He's happy to be home. Clark led the house of El for another year after Lex's death. However when I got pregnant again he decided to abjure himself. We're both welcome he just didn't want this pack to think he turned on them like the last one did. To everyone's surprise he put Diana in charge after he left and while she's a little hot headed no one has any problems following her and we're a phone call away if needed. Congress still has hearings about us not that they even know who we are. Bruce took some advice to heart from his mentor before all this started. 'We must be more then men in the eyes of our enemies.' So instead of looking for Clark and Chloe Kent they'd look for Ultraman and Superwoman as we're called by them. They leave us alone and we hunt vampire and lycans anyone that even tries to follow Lex's vision."

"Selene and Michael left but started a new life for themselves. They also have a new addition to their family another hybrid simply named Sonja. I won't forget the smile Lucien gave that day she was born it was kind of cute. They stop by once in a while and we see them. We all enjoy watching Clark and Selene butt heads on what they think is best. I got pregnant with my own little miracle and gave birth on this farm to our second daughter Lois Lane Kent. Our wars are done… for now. Now it's time for me and Clark to simply live and see what adventures our kids are going to put us through next."

Chloe smiled reaching the end of her journal there was so much in it. The deaths of the vampire elders the purge her life story for now. She'll get a new one in the morning to list her new adventures with her family. She closed the book and walked down the stairs with Lois and simply smiled seeing Mara and Lucien riding on top of Clark in his lycan form. The baby in her arms and the three people goofing around are her home for now she and Clark will get to have that normal life they always wanted. The war has ended at last.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's notes**

Happy New Year

Thanks for the reviews for this story I enjoyed reading all of them and yes that was Livewire Eve killed last chapter.

Seriously I get they didn't actually have him but why didn't they just do a T4 style cameo of Michael saving Eve and end the franchise there since Kate Beckinsale said she won't be back for 5.


End file.
